Vampire
by SakuraUchiha31
Summary: Naruto es un doncel que ha tenido una vida tranquila pero todo cambia cuando es atacado por hombres lobos y salvado por un vampiro
1. Chapter 1

A través de los siglos una leyenda popular apareció, una en la queseé relataban individuos aparentemente muertos que salían de la tumba durante la noche, a menudo en forma de murciélago, y succionaban la sangre de las personas dormidas para alimentarse.

Durante todos estos años se agregaban cosas a esta leyenda pero la verdad era otra, ellos podían salir durante todo el día incluso con sol pero no por mucho tiempo, se alimentaban de las personas solo lo que necesitaban pero jamás mataban a menos que fuera en defensa propia, la forma de murciélago era solo un mito su forma era igual a la de los humanos pero tenían habilidades extraordinarias, todas esas características eran desconocidas por las personas, la existencia de los vampiros se creía ya nula en la actualidad después de la purificación que sufrió el mundo contra ellos, los humanos desconocían que aun en la actualidad existiera esa especie y sin más se fueron olvidando de ellos, ahora los vampiros se mantenían ocultos, salían a la luz para llevar una vida normal como los humanos, los vampiros ahora solo esperaban la aparición del elegido , el oráculo había hablado de el dando una profecía donde con la aparición del elegido cambiaria la vida de los vampiros para bien, una era de paz, la sangre del elegido era atrayente para otra especie así que a toda costa debían tenerla, los cazadores habían protegido a la familia durante mucho tiempo hasta que el llegara pero después de la purificación la familia había desaparecido o eso se creía…

-**Naruto baja ya o se nos hará tarde…recuerda que hoy tenemos que regresar pronto para ir a la fiesta que se dará**

-**si ya bajo Mama**

Ambos se dirigieron con un modista , ella era una amiga de la familia, su nombre era Kisaragi Saya, ella se había ofrecido a diseñar los trajes que usarían los jóvenes para el baile de caridad al que irían como representantes de la Corporación Namikaze, Kushina y Naruto eran parte de una de una de las familias de Londres, la Corporación Namikaze era dirigida por Minato, Naruto y Kushina asistían a los eventos sociales, y Minato en algunas ocasiones los acompañaba, esta vez les tocaba asistir a un baile de caridad donde el tema era "disfraces", Naruto y Kushina portaba unos elegantes kimonos y Minato había pedido algo referente a todo un caballero de la realeza, había ido a recoger los disfraces a tiempo, tenían una invitación extra así que decidieron llevar a su amiga Saya la cual acepto gustosamente.

La noche había caído rápido y en Crystal Palace que se localiza a las afueras de ciudad, era el lugar donde se había elegido para llevar la fiesta acabo, el Crystal Palace es una construcción hecha por completo con hierro forjado y cristal, el palacio tenia una gran salón donde se llevaría la acabo el baile, también contaba con un gran jardín que en su amplio espacio había un laberinto que estaba conectado con el bosque.

La personas empezaban a llegar al palacio y la prensa no podía faltar, las más importantes familias asistirían, entre ellas estaba la familia Namizake, la Hyuga, esta familia buscaba que su sucesor se relacionase con Naruto pero no habían tenido éxito, la otra familia importante como las anteriores era la Uchiha, en esta ocasión había asistido su único hijo, la fiesta daba inicio y todos los invitados ya estaban todos presentes en el salón, el baile había dado inicio y muchos hombres habían sacado a las damas a danzar, sus padre se encontraban bailando.

-**Naruto te importa si bailo**

**-No se preocupen yo estaré bien**

**-De acuerdo**

Un hombre había salido a la pista con Saya mientras Naruto se quedaba sentado en la mesa

-**Una hermosura no debería estar solo**-se le acerca un joven

-**Disculpe**-Naruto se había girado para ver a la persona que le hablaba encontrándose con el joven más apuesto que había visto en su vida tanto al punto de sonrojarse con solo verlo

-**Perdón mi descortesía, Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha**

**-¿uno de los hijos de la familia Uchiha?**-preguntaba Naruto sorprendido

-**vaya veo que me conoce**-estira su mano

-**he leído sobre su familia…un gusto conocerlo**-le da la mano-**Yo soy Naruto Namikaze**

-**oh vaya un Namikaze, interesante**-besa su mano, Naruto se sonroja-**bueno me permitiría este baile**

-**encantado**

Los dos jóvenes había salido a la pista de baile, esta se había despejado y solo ellos estaban en ella, la música empezó, el tema que se tocaba una hermosa melodía, un tema excelente para una pareja, ambos chicos jamás habían sentido algo similar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de otra persona hasta ahora, danzaban como si fueran el complemento del contrario, el baile impresionaba a todos por la forma de comunicación sin palabras de ellos dos y la química que despedían. El baile había llegado a su fin, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

-**fue un honor bailar con usted joven Naruto**

**-por favor quitemos los formalismos, llámame solo Naruto**

**-de acuerdo**

**-bueno tengo que ir con mi madre fue un gusto conocerlo y espero estemos en contacto**

-**espero lo mismo**-ve como se retira el chico, lo observa hasta verlo con su familiar y piensa-_**el es muy hermoso, es como un ángel y me atrae como un imán, NO, contrólate no le puedes hacer daño a un ser tan puro como ese…es como un ángel caído del cielo**_

Mientras en otro lado del salón, una pareja de hermanos que también habían sido invitados a la fiesta conversas

-**sentiste la esencia de ese joven**

**-claro como no sentirla cuando parece estar llamándonos**

**-tenemos que capturarlo**

**-será un delicioso festín**

**-un festín suculento-**sonríe maléficamente, los dos caminan en dirección al jardín para perderse en el bosque

Lo que estos no sabían era que alguien en ese salón había escuchado esa conversación

-**así que quieren hacerle daño…era de suponerse de los hombres lobo, su naturaleza solo es cazar la presa mas apetitosa, pero cometieron un error al fijar su blanco en mi propiedad**-camina en dirección en la que se fueron los hombres lobo


	2. Rescatando a mi doncel

Naruto estaba cansado por la fiesta así que salió a tomar aire fresco

**-Ven te necesito**

Se había escuchado como un susurro, el joven le pareció extraño

**-Necesito tu ayuda**

Había escuchado la misma voz de nuevo así que esta vez decido seguir la voz para averiguar a quien pertenecía.  
Naruto caminaba por el amplio jardín llegando hasta la entrada de aquel sombrío laberinto, la persona seguía pidiendo ayuda y Naruto caminaba en su búsqueda de aquella persona que pedía ayuda, el se estaba empezando a aterrar, caminaba sin rumbo, se desespero así que decidió regresarse pero algo extraño paso el pasillo por el cual venia estaba cerrado, no había camino solo un muro mas, esto la asusto y corría con desesperación, los caminos se cerraban, corrió buscando una salida, todo a su alrededor se cerraba así que corría en línea recta, había logrado salir de ese lugar, había caído delante de la salida y solo veía como esta se cerraba automáticamente formando un muro, eso la había sorprendido, se levanta y observa que esta en un bosque con aspecto algo lúgubre, sin mas que hacer decide caminar en busca de ayuda, el caminar se le dificultaba con el kimono que traía, después de un gran tiempo marchando sin rumbo alguno decidió pararse a descansar por un momento sintió una gran paz pero eso le duraría poco, desde las penumbras de las sombras dos criaturas extrañas se dirigían a cazar, Naruto se había exaltado por un ruido con el miedo de que fuera a ser una animal peligroso se paro esperando a que dicha criatura apareciera pero para su sorpresa un zorro salía corriendo, el lo vio y lo que le sorprendió fue que dicho zorro saltara arriba de el en señal de alegría, el lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acaricio, por un rato estuvo así y se quito un listón de la mano con el emblema de la familia Namikaze y se la puso al zorrito, todo parecía tan tranquilo pero detrás de el un sonido le hizo sentir un gran miedo, volteo y lo primero que vio fue dos pares de ojos que la miraban con deseo de devorar a su presa, el sin pensarlo empezó a correr, las criaturas sin esperar fueron detrás de el

-**Demonios**-Naruto se había atorado en una rama-**No te preocupes zorrito saldremos de aquí**

Por la gran persecución el kimono estaba en varias partes desgarrado, Naruto corría sin rumbo fijo, llego a toparse con un precipicio en el cual casi cae, pero para desgracia de el la suerte no la acompañaba cuando en esos momentos se encontraba atrapado por esas criaturas, corrió a lo largo adentrándose nuevamente al bosque, pero al no conocer la zona termino atrapado contra una enorme pared de piedra, las criaturas que lo perseguían no sabía cómo definirlas ya que jamás en su vida había visto algo similar, una de las criaturas empezó a acercarse, el zorrito se soltó del agarre del joven para protegerlo pero fue en vano, la criatura con una de sus extremidades lo golpeo mandándolo lejos

-**NO**-Naruto estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver

Los dos lobos se acercaban lentamente al joven, el en un intento de irse trata de correr pero una de las criaturas lo golpea impactándolo contra una pared, Naruto había escupido un poco de sangre, eso alentó a las criaturas a acercarse mas, lo intento de nuevo pero el resulto fue el mismo, uno de las criaturas se desespero y decidió dar el primer ataque, Naruto había cerrado los ojos esperando su final, un final el cual no llego, solo delante de el había un joven, el estaba de espaldas y por la oscuridad no se podía apreciar bien, este joven había golpeado a una de las criaturas que iba a tacar a Naruto

-**vaya nunca pensé volver a ver seres de su especie**-hablaba el joven-**me parecían extintos**

**- mocoso insolente**-para sorpresa de Naruto las criaturas hablaban

-**los hombres lobos son tan predecibles**-sonríe

-**¿Hombres lobos?**-Naruto estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado

-**no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben mocoso**

**-¿Qué no me incumben?**-sonríe de nuevo-**claro que me incumben porque el**-señala a Naruto-**es de mi propiedad**

**-¿eh?**-Naruto estaba confundido por las palabras de aquel joven

-**¿de tu propiedad? Ja no me hagas reír…el es nuestro**-se acerca para atacar

-**les daré tiempo para que se vallan con dignidad**

**-tu y tu maldita especie se creen superiores a nosotros pero al final son unos malditos vampiros que serán aniquilados antes que nosotros**

**-¿vampiros?**-esto asusto a Naruto, traba de moverse para salir de ahí pero las heridas por los golpes se loimpedian y no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar

-**es la supervivencia del mas fuerte y mi especie ha sabido sobrevivir dignamente, respetamos a los humanos, no como ustedes que no les importa matar a cuanto humano se les ponga enfrente**

**-ya me hartaste, es momento de termina esto**

Se colocan en posición de atacar, Naruto solo estaba parado no hacia nada, estaba aterrorizado por lo que fuera a venir ya que veía al joven que no hacia nada y después a esas feroces criaturas, los hombres lobo iniciaban su ataque, Naruto por el miedo cierra los ojos de pronto sintió como la cargaban, abre los ojos y se ve envuelta entre los brazos del joven, logra ver sus ojos los cuales mostraban un rojo puro, atrayente y seductor, dirige su mirada a los hombres y ve con que agilidad en joven, las criaturas lo seguían

-**no te vayas a soltar de acuerdo**-le decía el joven a Naruto

-**de acuerdo**-intensifica el agarre alrededor de su cuello

El vampiro corría la suerte tampoco estaba de su lado al haber terminando en un camino sin salida, trato de salir de ahí por donde había llegado pero los hombres lobos ya estaban ahí, pero para la sorpresa de los hombres lobo el vampiro sonreirá

-**te produce risa tu propia muerte**

**-te tardaste Kyuubi**

**-¿Qué tratas…?**

No pudieron continuar ya que una criatura para ser mas exactos un enorme Zorro del tamaño de un caballo había aparecido detrás de ellos, este zorro tenia nueve colas, este zorro usando sus colas aventó a los hombres lobos y se puso enfrente del joven vampiro para protegerlo, Naruto jamás había visto algo así y le llego el recuerdo del zorrito que encontró, trato de levantarse pero cayo

-**No te levantes o te lastimaras**

**-Pe-Pero es que tengo que encontrar a un zorrito que estaba conmigo cuando ellos aparecieron, podría estar lastimado**

**-No te preocupes, el esta bien**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Confía en mi**

Las criaturas trataron de volver a atacar pero fue en vano

**-Detente **-decía uno de los hombres

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Esa criatura…es un demonio**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Si mira, es del cual nos hablaron, las información acerca de el dice que es capaz de matar tanto vampiros como hombres lobo**

**-¿Nos puede matar?**

**-Si…será mejor una retirada momentánea**-mira al vampiro-**Regresaremos y esta vez pagaras**

**-Lo esperare con ansias**-sonríe el vampiro

Los hombres lobos corren hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, el ambiente se tranquiliza, Naruto ahora temía por cual seria su futuro y temblaba, eso lo noto aquel vampiro

**-No te hare nada así que no temas**

**-Gracias**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por salvarme**-se intenta levantar pero sus piernas flaquean y casi cae pero gracias al vampiro que lo pudo retener entre sus brazos no cayo

**-No debes levantare estas herido…debes descansar**

**-Yo…**-aun por la oscuridad no podía distinguir de todo el joven pero lo que alcanzaba a ver le daba a entender que era alguien muy apuesto, por segunda vez se había sentido necesitada de una presencia, de estar junto a el y esto a su vez la confundía

-**Tranquilo descansa, te llevare a un lugar seguro**-Naruto mira sus ojos rojos, estos ojos tenían la capacidad de hipnotizar a las personas, Naruto cayo dormido-**Duerme seguro mi ángel de luz**

**-Te arriesgaste por este humano**-se acerca el enorme zorro

-**Es especial, desde que lo vi quede cautivado de el, es un hermoso doncel**-mira a el zorro**-¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció Kyuubi?**

**-Resumido Hermoso y joven doncel, de noble corazón y al parecer muy cautivador para ti, perfecto para lo que buscas** -el joven sonríe, el zorro se acerca a su amo-**será mejor llevarlo con los de su especie**

**-De acuerdo**

**-su familia debe estar preocupada por el**

**-vamos**-empiezan su camino


	3. ¿Sueño o realidad?

_-__**No te hare nada así que no temas**_

**_-Gracias_**

**_-¿Porque?_**

_**-Por salvarme**__-se intenta levantar pero sus piernas flaquean y casi cae pero gracias al vampiro que lo pudo retener entre sus brazos no cayo_

_-__**No debes levantare estas herida…debes descansar**_

_**-Yo…**__-aun por la oscuridad no podía distinguir de todo el joven pero lo que alcanzaba a ver le daba a entender que era alguien muy apuesto y con un noble corazón, por segunda vez se había sentido necesitada de una presencia, de estar junto a el y esto a su vez la confundía_

_**-Tranquilo descansa, te llevare a un lugar seguro…**__-el vio sus ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño_

Naruto despierta alterado por eso recuerdo, mira a su alrededor, observa que esta en su habitación

-**Por fin despertaste**

**-Mamá**-ve como entra su mamá a su cuarto-**¿Qué paso ayer?**

**-Naruto…**-recuerda lo que había hablado con aquel joven de nombre Sasuke

_Flash Back_

_Kushina sale a buscar a su hijo al jardín, se empezaba a preocupar, de la oscuridad emerge Sasuke con Naruto en brazos, Kushina corre para ver a su hijo_

_**-Naruto despierta**__-mira a Sasuke-__**¿Qué le paso?**_

_-__**No se lo sabría decir **_

_**-¿Cómo que no me sabrías decir?-**__preguntaba algo alterada_  
_-__**Por favor Calmese…mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, yo fui el que bailo con su hijo, lo vi como salía al jardín así que decidí seguirlo pero cuando entro al laberinto lo perdí de vista, después de un rato de búsqueda logre encontrarlo pero ya estaba herido e inconsiente, pienso que un animal salvaje lo ataco pero el logro escapar**_

_**-Naruto-**__lo toma entre sus brazos Minato que habia visto las condiciones en que llego su hijo y corrio para ver que estuviera bien-__**No sabemos como pagarselo, oh lo siento que descortes mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y el es mi esposo Minato Namikaze**_

_**-Es todo un gusto**__-mira a Naruto-__**Señora Kushina si el despierta y pregunta por lo sucedido…diganle que fue un mal sueño**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**__los padres de Naruto no entendian_

**_-Es mejor evitar que tenga un recuerdo así_**

**_-Tienes toda la razón, nos tenemos que retira para llevarlo a casa y una vez mas gracias_**

**_-No me lo agradezcas, yo haría cualquier cosa por el_**

_Minato y Kushina se retira con Naruto en brazos_

_End Flash Back_

**- ¿Mamá?**

**-Naruto no paso nada**

**-¿Qué?-**recuerda lo que paso- **No mamá algo paso, fui atacado por unas criaturas, unos hombres lobo**

**-Naruto fue un sueño, en la fiesta te quedaste dormido y te trajimos a casa**

**-No yo…**

**-Naruto tranquila, esas criaturas no existen**-lo abraza-**solo fue una pensadilla**

**-Pero fue tan real**-se aferra a su madre

**-Ya paso, yo estoy aquí**

**-Mamá**

**-Tranquilo, será mejor que descanses**-se trata de soltar de el pero no puede

**-Está bien**-y asi paso un rato hasta que Naruto se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente Naruto cabalgaba por la gran mansión que poseía la familia Namikaze, llego a un pequeño lago que había en los terrenos de esa gran casa, acerco a su caballo al agua para que bebiera, se sentó en el pasto y se puso a recordar

**-estoy seguro que eso no fue un sueño…pero mi mamá no mentiría…ahh esto es estresante, no se que es de verdad-**se revolvia la cabeza

De un arbusto provenía un ruido Naruto se asusto un poco por ello, pero decidió acercarse, del arbusto salió un pequeño zorrito, le parecía conocido pero su sorpresa se agrando al ver el listo que traía

**-No puede ser**-toma al zorrito entre sus brazos-**entonces eso no fue un sueño, este listón es la prueba**

Ve como el zorrito se alegra de verlo, el lo acaricia pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

-**Así que aquí estabas**

**-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?**-esta un poco impactado y sonrojado al ver a Sasuke nuevamente

-**Me di tiempo libre para venir a verte**-se le acerca casi invadiendo su espacio personal

**-si que bien**-se voltea para evitar que vea su sonrojo

**-¿y ese zorrito?**-Sasue ve a aquel animal que carga

**-lo encontré ayer pero desapareció y ahora esta aquí conmigo-**lo abraza- **es muy lindo**

**-Si ya veo**-mira la escena feliz mente hasta que recuerda algo muy importante-**Naruto**-este volte-**hay algo que quiero darte **  
**-¿Que es?-**preguntaba con curiosidad

**-un pequeño obsequio-**sonrie

**-¿un obsequio?**

**-Si-**saca una caja y se la da

**-Esto es**…-mira el interior de la caja**-impresionante**

**- Es un collar que ha pertenecido a mi familia**

**-¿Qué?-**lo mira detenidamente-**Sasuke es muy lindo tu regalo pero no puedo aceptarlo, esto debe ser algo importante para tu familia**

**-No Naruto quiero que lo aceptes**

**-Pero**

**-No hay pero yo quiero que lo tengas**

**-No creo que deba**

**-Te lo vuelvo a repetir…quiero que lo tengas no hay problema con eso, me sentire ofedido si no lo aceptas**

**-Gracias-**Naruto esta feliz por el regalo

Sasuke se va detrás de el para colocarle el collar alrededor de su cuello

-**Naruto estaba pensando si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?**

**-¿Cómo en una cita?**-Sasuke asintio, Naruto no lo podria creer, con sus nervios logro dar su respuesta-**S-Si**

**-Excelente**-Sasuke estaba complacido por la respuesta-**¿Te parece esta noche?**

**-Claro**-sonríe pero a su mente vinieron las escenas de la noche pasada

**-Naruto ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Yo siento que algo te preocupa**

**-Si-**suspira-**sonara extraño pero ayer fui atacado por hombres lobos y salvado por un vampiro**

**-¿Qué?-**esa respuesta sorprendio a Sasuke

**-Si suena extraño pero se que es verdad y este zorrito es la respuesta**

**-¿Respuesta?**

**-Antes de ser atacado le coloque esté listo al zorrito, pensé que era un sueño y nada de esto fue real pero al ver el listo y el zorrito es más que obvio que no es un simple sueño**

**-Naruto**

**-Mi mamá no quiere creerme-**se pone un poco triste

**-Tranquilo yo te creo-**se acerca y lo abraza

**-Gracias-**se sentia protegido y querido

Los jóvenes regresaron a la mansión donde se despidieron para esperar la llegada de la noche, mientras que en otro lugar un joven en la oscuridad entra a su habitación seguido por un demonio

-**¿Qué paso?-**pregunta el demonio

**-El ha recibido el collar esta mañana**-el joven se acerca a la ventana viendo como caía la tarde

-**¿Por qué se lo entregaron? ¿Sabes la importancia de esa joya?**

**-Lo se Kyuubi**-hace una pausa par mirar al zorro que estaba enfrente de el-se la dio por que tiene una funcion

-**¿Una función?**-Kyuubi esta confundido por la respuesta de su amo

-**Se ha pasado ha varias generaciones de la familia, esa joya se ha utilizado para proteger al portador de ella**

**-¿Proteger?**-el zorro aun no entendía

-**El diamante Hoppe también conocido como "Diamante Azul o joya de mar " y "Diamante de la esperanza" se encargar de proteger al portador como ya lo mencione…esa joya avisa del peligro que puede correr el portador y ha sido incrustado una parte en ese collar**

-**¿Avisa para poner al tanto a alguien del peligro al que esta expuesta el que porte la piedra?**

**-Correcto**

**-¿Por qué el tiene una joya tan importante?**

**-para su protección, los hombres lobos no tardaran en volverlo a atacar y podria ser peor**

**-¿peor?-**no entendia

-**los lycans pueden aparecer tambien**

**-se esta arriesgando mucho por el al entregar esa joya tan poderosa**

**-pero lo vale-**suspira-**pero no me imaginaba que sería tan listo al notar un pequeñez como esa**

**-lo dices por el listón**

**-sí, se suponía que sería un sueño pero con ese listón ahora sabe que es todo es verdad, esa es la razón por la cual se le entrego aquella joya**

El joven vampiro se retira de su habitación, mientras que en una gran biblioteca una persona buscaba un libro

-**se que esta por aquí**

**-Hola Naruto**-escucha una voz detrás de el haciéndola caer de la escalera en la que estaba subido por suerte cayo en el sofá que estaba en esa habitación

**-Hola Saya**-se levanta

**-¿Esta bien?**-Naruto asiente-**¿Qué buscas?**

**-Un libro acerca de vampiros**

**-¿de vampiros?**

**-Pensaras que estoy loco pero ayer fui atacado por dos hombres lobos y un vampiro me salvo**

**-¿Un vampiro te salvo?**

**-Se que suena extraño pero se que es verdad…mi mamá dijo que era un sueño pero un zorrito que encontré ese día apareció con algo que le puse**

**-¿Y donde esta?**

**-No lo se…se desaparece a veces, ya aparecerá**

**-Naruto con respecto a los vampiros yo te creo**

**-¿Enserio?**

**-Si yo he visto unos…pero se me hace extraño que ese vampiro te haya salvado**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Normalmente un vampiro es solitario y solo se protegen entre su propia especie**

**-Es extraño**

**-Te ayudare a que sepas mas de ellos, te traeré un libro que habla de hombres lobos y vampiros**

**-Gracias**-entra el zorrito por la ventana

-**ahí esta**-Naruto corre hacia la ventana**-mira Saya es el zorrito**

**-esta muy lindo pero ¿El que tiene que ver?**

**-lo se**-lo abraza tiernamente-**por el fue que me di cuenta que eso no fue un sueño, buscare las respuesta a toda costa**


	4. Volverte a ver

Saya y Naruto pasaron todo la tarde hablando, Saya tuvo que retirarse y Naruto se preparaba para su cita con Sasuke, a las 8:00 PM un auto por cierto muy caro entraba a la propiedad, Sasuke baja de su auto con un eegante traje, fue recibido por la servidumbre de esa familia

**-Señor Uchiha el joven Naruto bajara en un momento**

**-Gracias**

Sasuke observa el interior de la mansión pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, un pequeño zorrito que descansaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones

**-¿Así que aquí estabas?**-el zorrito lo mira-**¿Por qué estas aquí?**-el zorrito aun seguía viéndolo

**-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces?-**Naruto bajaba

**-Yo solo veía a este zorrito**

**-Es muy lindo…lo encontré y ahora es mi mascota**-el zorrito corre hacia el para que lo cargara

-**tienes razó**n-Naruto miraba al zorrito-_**es una provechado, se beneficia que puede tener esa apariencia para vivir la buena vida**_-pensaba para si, mira fijamente a Naruto-**Naruto te ves precioso**-Naruto portaba una kimono de color azul rey y en el cuello el collar que le dio

-**Gracias**-se sentia apenado por el alago de Sasuke

-**Naruto nos vamos**-Sasuke le extiende su mano

-**Si**-toma su mano

**-Pórtate bien**-baja al zorrito

**-Vamos**

Sasuke llevo a Naruto a uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad, la velada fue tranquila, después fueron a dar una caminata por un parque, Sasuke estuvo meditando toda la noche una decisión muy importante

**-Naruto**

**-¿Si Sasuke?**

**-Yo he estado pensando esto todo el día**

**-¿De que hablas?**-Naruto no entendia

**-Naruto-**empezaba a ponerse nervioso-**¿tu?**

**-¿Yo que?**

**-¿tu?**

**-¿Yo...qué?-**Naruto se estaba impacientando

-**¿Tu?**

**-Sasuke ya dilo-**su paciencia se estaba acabando

-**¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?**

**-Sasuke**-la pregunta lo había dejado impactado

**-¿Naruto te pido que seas mi novio?**

**-Sasuke-**iba a contestar pero Sasuke no lo dejo

-**Se que llevamos poco de conocernos pero desde que te vi en esa fiesta quede enamorado de ti**

**-Sasuke**

**-Yo se que si me das una oportunidad te hare feliz**

**-Sasuke**

**-Me esforzare para que me ames**

**-SASUKE**-Naruto de nuevo perdió la paciencia

**-¿Qué?**

**-Deja de hablar un momento y espera a escuchar mi respuesta**

**-Está bien**

**-Se que llevamos poco de conocerlos y con respecto a tu propuesta yo…**

**-¿Tu?**-Sasuke estaba de nuevo nervioso

**-Acepto-**Sasuke esta muy feliz, abrazo a Naruto y la cargo entre sus brazos para después besarlo

**-Me haces tan feliz**

**-Desde que te vi también me enamore de ti**-decía sonrojado

**-Naruto te amo**

**-yo igual Sasuke**

Después de ese gran momento continuaron su caminata por el parque pero esta vez como una pareja oficialmente, ya más tarde Sasuke llevo a Naruto a su casa, despidiéndose y afirmando volver a tener una cita a lo cual Naruto estaba muy feliz, el entro y el pequeño zorrito la siguió a su habitación

**-pequeño zorrito estoy tan feliz** –el zorrito se subió a sus piernas para ser acariciado-**tengo al mejor novio de todos-suspira llena de felicidad**

**-harías el tan amable honor de darme a ese animal**

Una persona se introducía por la ventana de su habitación, el estaba asustado, voltea para ver quién era pero no lo reconocía, la oscuridad no dejaba ver su rostro, con cada paso que daba aquel extraño el retrocedía hasta llegar a chocar a la pared

**-¿Quién…quien eres tu?**

**-eso es algo que no deba importante mucho**

**-Esa voz**…-susurra para el

_Flash Back_

_**-¿vampiros?**__-esto asustaba a Naruto, traba de moverse para salir de ahí pero estaba herido por los golpes y no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar_

_-__**es la supervivencia del mas fuerte y mi especie ha sabido sobrevivir dignamente, respetamos a los humanos, no como ustedes que no les importa matar a cuanto humano se les ponga enfrente**_  
**-**  
_**-No te hare nada así que no temas**_

_**-Gracias**_

_**-¿Porque?**_

_**-Por salvarme**__-se intenta levantar pero sus piernas flaquean y casi cae pero gracias al vampiro que lo pudo retener entre sus brazos no cayo_

_-__**No debes levantare estas herida…debes descansar**_

_End Flash_

-**Eres ese vampiro que me salvo en el bosque**-el extraño se sorprendió

-**Debes estar confundiéndome**

**-No lo estoy…tu voz jamás la olvide**

**-ha ya veo**-se acerca quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios-**soy de tu interés**

**-a-ale-aléjate**-trata de hacerlo retrocederé-**yo nunca dije eso**

**-¿Por qué quieres que me aleje si por lo que se ve te intereso?**

**-Tengo una relación con alguien a quien quiero mucho y no quiero traicionarlo**

-**Una persona muy fiel**…-se acerca a su oído y le susurra-**ahora tú me interesas**

**-por favor te lo pido aléjate**-se ponía nervioso con las palabras de ese ser extraño

**-me iré por esta vez pero volveré y espero que cuides muy bien de mi mascota**

Naruto estaba aliviado al ver que el vampiro ya se iba pero el no estaba satisfecho con irse así, antes de irse jala a Naruto del brazo quedando el entre sus brazos, de nuevo estaban cerca sus rostros y sin esperar más lo beso, después lo suelta con cuidado, sale por la ventana desapareciendo el profunda oscuridad de la noche, Naruto había caído de rodillas y su cara estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar y ahora se sentía tan confundido respecto a los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer por ese ser tan extraño, se fue a dormir recordando lo que hace unos momentos había pasado mientras que en otro lugar

-**creo que fuiste demasiado lejos al besarlo de esa manera**-decias Kyuubi

**-no me pude resistir…el es único, tengo que protegerlo **-el joven vampiro mira el cielo desde su habitación-**lo hare por que lo amo-**voltea para mirar a Kyuubi**-¿Y cual es tu razon de estar aqui?**

**-Vine porque tengo que hablarte de algo importante con respecto a el**

-**¿Qué es?**

**-He olfateado esencias de hombres lobos**

**-¿Qué?**-el vampiro estaba sorprendido

**-Creo que son los mismos que lo atacaron en el bosque ese día**

**-¿Cómo lo encontraron?**-trata de buscar una explicacion el joven

**-Es como dijeron ellos ese día su sangre parece estarlos llamando**

-**El está en peligro**-se pone a meditar-**Kyuubi vigilalo y si hay algún cambio infórmame**

**-Está bien-** Kyuubi desaparece

-**Prometo que te protegeré**-recordando a aquel doncel que se habia robado su corazon


	5. Buscando respuestas

Saya había llegado temprano a la mansión Namikaze, había entrado con discreción a la habitación de Naruto, el estaba tranquilamente dormido así que Saya pensó en despertarlo

**-NARUTO ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE**-grito alegremente

**-haaaaaaaaaaaaa**-Naruto por el susto se callo de la cama-**SAYA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?**-se levanta enojado

**-Tan solo te desperté-**sonreía

**-ESAS NO SON MANERAS DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN**

**-Tranquilo**

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**-se pone una bata

-**Te traje un libro que te interesara**-saca un libro de su bolso que traía y se lo da

-**¿Vampiros y hombres lobos?**-lee el titulo

**-Si**

**-está bien, Gracias** –Naruto se acerca a su escritorio

**-vamos a empezar**-se sientan y empiezan a leer el libro

-**Hombre lobo**-Naruto ve el titulo y en la primera hoja habia una ilustracion de un hombre lobo**-estos fueron los que me atacaron**-Naruto leia el libro pero había algo que no entendía-**¿Cómo es posible que esta especie aun exista?**

**-Se creía que después de la purificación había sido exterminados al igual que los vampiros**

-**¿Desaparecieron?**

**-Como dije antes eso se creía hasta ahora…al parecer ellos se han ocultado para modificar sus habilidades**

**-¿Habilidades?**

**-Ellos son hombres que se transforma, por sí mismo o por causas ajenas, en un lobo en apariencia y naturaleza. El hombre lobo, antes se transformaban solo una vez al mes pero ahora se transforman cuando quiera y bajo la influencia de la luna llena sus poderes aumentaran sorprendentemente, vagan sin propósito fijo por la noche, devorando a cualquier humano sin respetar el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte, tu ya tuviste un encuentro con ellos**

**-Si pero no pude verlos bien**

**-Ellos te iban a asesinar esa es la diferencia entre vampiros y hombres lobos**

-**¿No hay nadie que los detenga?**

**-los cazadores lucharon para detenerlos, ellos desparecieron…y los cazadores los dieron por muertos**

**-¿Saya como es que sabes tanto?**

**-He estado investigando-**sonríe-**esos temas me parecen tan interesantes**

Naruto hojeaba el libro hasta que dio con la imagen de un castillo que a el le parecía conocido

**-Saya este castillo esta a las afueras de la ciudad**

**-Si ha estado abandonado por varios años**

**-¿Podemos ir a verlo?-**sentía la necesidad de ir a ese lugar

**-Naruto ¿para que quieres ir?**

**-Para encontrar respuestas**-se levanta y se acerca a la ventana**-tal vez ahí encuentre a ese vampiro que me salvo**

**-Naruto**-estaba sorprendida

-**Por favor Saya llévame a ese lugar**

**-Está bien pero será en la tarde para que tu madre no sospeche**

**-Gracias Saya**

**-Hola, ahí alguien en casa**-una voz se escuchaba desde la planta baja

**-¿Moka esta aquí?**-preguntaba Saya con algo de molestia

-**Si…creo que viene a visitar a mi madre**-los dos bajan a la planta baja

-**Naruto, ¿Cómo estas?-**corre y abraza a Naruto

-**Moka estoy bien y ¿Tu?**

**-Muy bien…acabo de regresar de Paris**

**-Siempre fastidiando Moka**

**-Y tú molestando Saya**

La tensión entre ellas estaba creciendo, Naruto escucho la puerta abrirse, vio como entraba su Sasuke y el se pudo muy feliz

**-No sabia que vendrías a verme hoy**-se acerca a Sasuke

**-Me gusta deleitarme con tu hermosa belleza todos los días-**eso sonrojo a Naruto

-**Naruto que oculto me tenías el hecho de que ya tuvieras novio-**Moka estaba muy interesada

-**No tenemos mucho tiempo de ser novios**

**-Deja de agobiarlo con tus preguntas tontas Moka**-Saya intervenía por Naruto

-**Yo no hago preguntas tontas Saya, tu eres una entrometida en esta casa-**la tensión era muy fuerte entre ellas

-**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**-preguntaba Sasuke

**-Saya y Moka siempre han tenido diferencias**

**-Ya veo…bueno...¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?**

El día había pasado rápido pero muy divertido, Moka se había ido ha ver a la madre de Naruto para arreglar unos asuntos de una fiesta de recaudación, Naruto estaba muy feliz de tener a ese gran novio pero le preocupaba los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer por el vampiro, Sasuke se había ido por que tenia asuntos que atender, Naruto entraba cuando se encontró con Saya

-**Pensé que tu novio nunca se iría**

**-Le gusta pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa**

**-Bueno…¿Naruto estas listo para ir?**

**-¿Ir a donde?**-Las jóvenes voltearon

**-Mamá**-decían Naruto asustado

**-¿Y bien?**-exigía una explicación

-**Señora Kushina le pedí a Naruto que me acompañara a mi casa por unas cosas que necesito ayuda con unas telas que compre para hacer unos kimonos**

**-¿Kimonos?**

**-Si mamá…es por si hay otra fiesta a la que tengamos que asistir**

**-Está bien**-aun dudando- **pero no lleguen tarde**

**-Gracias**-dicen ambos

Salieron en el auto de Saya con rumbo al castillo que estaba a las afuera de la ciudad, el viaje había sido un poco largo pero habían llegado bien, el lugar era algo lúgubre y tenebroso, Saya no estaba muy segura de entrar pero veía la seguridad de su amigo así que decidió ir

-**Este lugar está muy oscuro**-Naruto había abierto la puerta

-**Por eso traje unas linternas**-las saca de una mochila y le da una a Naruto

**-Vamos**

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por los corredores pero no lograban ver nada mas lo que iluminaba a las linteras, siguieron caminando pero había otro problema las puertas estaban cerradas, se estaban casando así que se había detenido, Naruto se había recargado en muro el cual se abrió cayendo el de espaldas

**-¿Qué es esto?**-se preguntaba Naruto

-**Debe ser una habitación secreta**- Saya bajo para ayudar a Naruto

-**Hay que averiguar**-Naruto entra a la habitación, la observa para ver si encontraban algo pero era un poco difícil ya que estaba oscuro,

**-Saya**-algo le llamo la atención a Naruto-**mira ese libro-**en el centro de la habitacion habia un gran libro lo toma-**Es extraño, no tiene títul**o-lo abre-**no entiendo lo que**-el libro estaba conetnido en latin, Saya habia estudiado esa lengua y eso la ayudaba a enterner

-**Déjame ver-**empieza a leer le libro-**aquí dice que con la aparición del elegido, los hombres lobo entraran en una etapa con un gran cambio si logran acceder al poder de el**

**-¿De que habla?**

**-Es una profecía de los hombres lobos**-gira la página pero siente que alguien las vigilaba, gira para poder ver quien era pero lo único que vio fue unas ramas que se movían**-No puede ser**

-**¿Qué pasa?**

**-No…nada**-Saya trata de mantener la calma

-**¿Saya? ¿Sucede algo?**

**-Naruto será mejor que nos vayamos**

**-Pero ¿Y el vampiro?**-Naruto quería encontrar a aquel vampiro

-**No creo que este aquí**-trata de hacerlo entender que tenía que salir de ahí- **además tu madre se preocupara si llegamos tarde**

**-Esta bien**-resignada decidió ir se con Saya

Saya vio que algo se acercaba así que jalo a Naruto para que salieran rápido de ese lugar pero en el pasillo principal Naruto se tropezó cayendo al suelo y sin darse cuenta que en el suelo su collar cayo, lograron salir rápido, Naruto se mete en el carro pero Saya aun estaba afuera viendo alrededor

-**Saya ¿pasa algo?**

**-No…tranquilo**-vio como aquello que los seguía retrocedía

-**Está bien**

Unas criaturas salían de las sombras después de Naruto y Saya se fueron

-**Ese chico tiene una deliciosa esencia**

**-Pero además tiene un olor muy peculiar**

-**Como de un vampiro**-dice molesto

-**Si al parecer esta en contacto con uno…el debe ser aniquilado, todo aquel que este del lado de los vamrpiros merecen la muerte**

-**Además de que han descubierto el libro sacro de nuestra especie**

**-Si los vampiros se enteran de esto estaremos en problemas**-se retiran

Saya condujo hasta la mansión Namikaze para dejar a Naruto, después se dirigió a su casa, entro a su habitación y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado

-**No puede ser que ellos sepan del elegido-mira por su gran ventanal**-creo que será mejor que informe de esto para estar al tanto de los movimientos


	6. A un paso de la verdad

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser exactos en la mansión Namikaze, Naruto buscaba su collar pero no lograba encontrarlo, las luces se apagaron y el se asusto hasta que…escucho esa voz volteando hacia la ventana  
-**Parece que perdiste algo**  
**-TU**-apuntaba a aquel ser que estab en su ventana  
-**Vaya aun no me olvidas**-sale solo dejando ver parte de su cuerpo sin revelar su rostro ya que la oscuridad lo cubria  
-**¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?**  
**-Nada importante…solo vine a visitar a un doncel muy hermoso**  
**-¿Qué dices?** –el retrocedía  
-**Te pongo nervioso verdad**  
**-Cla…claro que n…no-**Naruto seguia retrocediendo  
-**Si lo hago**  
**-No y será mejor que te vayas **  
**-No, aun no quiero irme**-se acerca lentamente  
-**¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?**-Naruto esta sorprendido  
-**Solo quiero estar un rato aquí**  
**-Si mi madre o mi padre entra será un desastre**  
**-No creo que...**-detiene sus palabras al sentir una presencia-**tu padre viene**  
**-¿Qué?**  
**-Tengo que esconderme**  
**-Vete ahora mismo**-señala la ventana  
**-No hay tiempo-**se mete al armario  
-**¿Que? No espera**  
**-¿Naruto estas bien?**-Minato entraba a la habitación  
-**Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**  
**-Creí escuchar voces**-Minato analizaba bien la habiacion en busca de alguien mas  
-**No solo hablaba con mi zorrito**  
**-Está bien descansa**  
**-Gracias**-Minato sale de la habitación-**Sal ahora y retírate de mi habitación ahora mismo**  
**-Esta bien ya me voy**  
**-Rápido**  
**-Pero volveré**-se acerca y le roba un beso  
-**¿Cómo te atreves**?-Naruto se enojo por la accion del vampiro  
**-Adiós**-desaparece  
**-Ese vampiro-**mira el lugar por donde se fue-**Pero aun me sigue confundiendo esto que siento por el**  
Al día siguiente en la mansión Namikaze, Sasuke llegaba en su auto, ya que había quedado con Naruto de ir al parque de diversiones  
-**Buenos días, se encuentra Naruto**-preguntaba Sasuke a la servidumbre  
-**En unos momentos baja el joven**  
**-Gracias**  
**-Sasuke ya llegaste**-voltea y mira a Naruto bajando por las escaleras, portaba un kimono naranja  
-**Sí, ¿Listo para irnos?**  
**-Si claro**  
Los jóvenes salieron de la mansión, se subieron al automóvil de Sasuke, el recorrido hasta el parque de diversiones fue corto  
-**Por fin llegamos-**Sasuke abre la puerta de Naruto  
-**Gracias-**sale del automóvil  
-**Bueno a divertirnos**-le extiende su mano  
-**SI**-Naruto estaba muy emocionado  
Naruto jala a Sasuke, corrían por el parque de diversiones como si fueran niños, Sasuke se sentía tan feliz con el, se prometía mentalmente que no se separaría de el por nada, Naruto y el había recorrido la mayoría de las atracciones  
**-Naruto vamos a comer**  
**-Si… ¿Qué se te ocurre?**  
**-Pues no se me ocurre nada, ¿Alguna sugerencia?**  
**-Pensaba ramen, es uno de mis platillos que mas me gustan**  
**-Nunca lo he probado **  
**-Pues hoy es un buen momento para que lo pruebes y veras que te encantara**  
**-Vamos**-se van a la zona de comida tomados de la mano  
Habían ido a comer ramen a un restaurante, después de eso caminaron un rato, Sasuke caminaba junto a Narutouna gran tranquilidad de pronto se encontraban en una multitud que les hizo separarse, Sasuke trataba de encontrar a Naruto, cominaba en direccion a donde se habia ido, en eso un jove corria y choco con el  
-**Lo siento-**se disculpaba a quel joven  
-**Ten mas cuidado**-Sasuke solo vio como aquel joven se iba  
El joven que habia chocado con Sasuke entraba a un baño apresurado, el lugar por suerte estaba solitario, saco una especie de comunicador y empezó a hablar  
-**La misión de seguir al humano está en proceso pero ahí algo que me inquieta y es la presencia de un vampiro**  
**-vaya pensé que no me habías sentido**-el joven voltea  
-**¿Quién eres tú?**  
**-El vampiro del cual hablas**-caminaba hacia el y el joven retrocedía**-ahora hombre lobo me podrías decir**-lo toma de hombros y lo estampa de espaldas contra la pared-**¿Qué haces aquí?**  
**-No sé de que hablas**  
**-Tienes dos salidas, primera me dices pacíficamente que están tramando en contra de mi propiedad o te mato, ¿Cuál prefieres?**-azotandolo en la pared de nuevo  
-**De acuerdo hablare**-el hombre lobo estaba aterrado-**me dieron la misión de vigilar a ese joven por que se metió en cosas que no debía**  
**-¿Cosas que no debía?**  
**-Ayer en la noche ese doncel y otra joven entraron a un lugar prohibido, la misión es vigilarlo para matarlo**  
**-Demonios-**suelta al hombre lobo el cual escapar-**tengo que cuidarlo mas para evitar que esas criaturas le pongan la mano encima**-sale del baño  
Naruto se estaba cansando de buscar a Sasuke  
**-¿Aburrido?**-le pregunta Sasuke el cual lo habia enontrado despues de que la masa de gente se habia dispersado  
**-¿Sasuke?-**se alegraba de ver a Sasuke-**Despues de esa gran horda de gente te perdi**  
**-Si, pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo**-le da la mano-B**ueno vamos a unas atracciones más y después te llevo a tu casa o tu padre me matara **  
**-SI**-se sentía alegre al estar con Sasuke  
Y como Sasuke había dicho subieron a varias atracciones, después de eso Sasuke llevo a Naruto a su casa, se despidieron, Naruto entro saludo a sus padres y subió apresurado a su habitación, al entrar saco ropa para cambiarse con algo mas comodo, por esa noche dearia sus kimonos por un pantalo y playera, tomo unas cosas y las metió a una mochila, abrió las ventana y estaba punto de bajar por una escalera que estaba cerca de su ventana pero su zorrito la jalaba su pantalón  
-**zorrito ¿Que te pasa?**-miraba como hacia un esfuerzo por ode la ventana-**sabes que tengo que ir, necesito encontrar ese collar**-el zorrito aun lo jalaba-**no puedo esperar tu vendrás conmigo**  
Naruto carga al zorrito y con cuidado bajan por la escalera, después de eso va a la cochera y saca la moto cuidando que nadie la vea, puso al zorrito en su mochila de modo que el pudieron tener la cabeza afuera y no se lastimara, saco la moto hasta la calle y despues de ver que nadie se diera cuenta de su escape salio con rumbo al castillo que la noche anterior habia visitado, el viaje tranquilo y sin contra tiempos  
-**bueno zorrito ya llegamos-**saca a su mascota de su mochila colocándolo en el suelo y empiezan a caminar-**a empezar a buscar**  
Naruto y el zorrito estaba entrando al castillo, estaba como la ultima vez que había entrado solo y solitario, siguieron caminando pero no tenían éxito en la búsqueda del collar, mientras que en otra parte exactamente en la habitación de Naruto de la mansión Namikaze un joven vampiro entraba a la habitación  
-**¿Dónde esta?-**buscaba a Naruto por la habitación-**Ni el zorro esta aquí, tendré que sentirlo con el collar**-cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir rápidamente**-No lo puedo sentir, no tiene el collar puesto, tendré que seguirlo por su esencia**-se concentra en la búsqueda de la esencia y después de encontrarlo sale a gran velocidad  
Naruto se había cansado de buscar así que se recargo en una pared  
**-¿Qué hare ahora?-**un ruido llamo su atención y vio a su zorrito venir pero lo que la alegro era que entre sus dientes traída arrastrando su collar-**lo encontraste-**lo carga para abrazarlo-**gracias**-lo toma y se lo coloca-**bueno es momento de irnos**  
El vampiro se movía con gran velocidad entre los techos de las casas y de repente sintió la conexión entre el collar y Naruto, se detuvo para poder dar con la ubicación exacta de Naruto pero lo que que le decia la ubicacion era peor de lo que esperaba así que corrió acelerando mas su paso-**No puede ser, tengo que sacarlo de ese lugar…ese sitio es un punto importante para los hombres lobos**  
Naruto ya iba a la salida cuando vio a una persona que estaba en la entrada principal, a el le pareció extraño que alguien estuviera ahí pero recordó que podría ser el vampiro  
-**¿Eres el vampiro que conozco?-**la persona aun no contestaba y se acercaba poco a poco-**¿Quién eres?**-el retrocedía  
-**Soy tu verdugo-**Naruto ve como empieza a convertirse en un hombre lobo-**Así que terminemos con esto rápido**  
Naruto estaba espantado y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria en la que estaba esa criatura, el vampiro que aun no llegaba al castillo pudo sentir el peligro en el que estaba el joven así que de nuevo aumento la velocidad, Naruto corría sin un rumbo fijo, lo que pasaba por su cabeza era escapar desea criatura pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, entro por un pasillo que tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban vista a un gran jardín, la luz de la luna entraba por ellas, corrio por todo el pasillo hasta la parte final de este, el pasillo contaba con una gran puerta, Naruto corrió a ella lo cual no sirvió de nada porque esta estaba cerrada, trato de buscar otra salida pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado, la criatura se encontraba ya frente a el, con una de sus garras lo golpeo lanzándolo contra la puerta  
-**Es hora de tu muerte-**Naruto estaba asustado tomaba entre su manos aquel collar que le fue dado y solo esperaba su inminente final


	7. Identidad Revelada

El hombre lobo después de haberlo golpeado se acercaba nuevamente a el, toma a Naruto del cuello y levanta de nuevo su otra garra con la intensión de matarlo de una vez, Naruto cerro los ojos, solo lo que escuchó como un vidrio de la ventana se rompía para despues caer pero su caida fue detenida por unos brazos, una voz hizo que abriera la los ojos sorprendiendose por la persona que estaba sosteniendolo

-**¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas Naruto?**-delante de el estaba el joven vampiro que la visitaba todas las noches, no podia distinguir su rostro por la oscurida nuevamente que se hacia presente por la aparicion de las nubes, el hombre lobo retrocedio viendo el vampiro,pero una vez mas y decidido el hombre lobo volvio a atacar cons sus garras, el vampiro muy habil estaba deteniendo con una mano la garra de aquella criatura mientras que con la otra lo sontenia a Naruto

**- ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar algo que es mio?**-el vampiro estaba enfurecido

-**Tal como lo dijo mi subordinado, un vampiro rondaba a ese doncel**

-**Así que te vino con toda la historia**-el vamprio coloca a Naruto detras de el

**-Como mi subordinado ese es su trabajo**

**-Bueno eso no importa…ahora te lo diré una sola vez aléjate de el**

**-No lo hare**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Ese doncel se metió con asuntos secretos de nuestra especie así que tiene que morir**

**-Pues no lo puedo permitir**

**-No importa, si tengo que matarte para acabar con el**

**-Eso lo veremos**-El vampiro se puso en posicion de pelea

Y asi se desataba una lucha en donde el hombre lobo trataba de herir al vampiro con sus garras pero este las esquivaba con gran facilidad

**-Vaya eres rápido para esquivar**

**-Es años de entrenamiento**-en un descuido del hombre lobo lo golpea con su puño fuertemente al-**pero en cambio tu eres lento**

Naruto estaba impactado por la batalla que presenciaba, en ese momento solo pensaba en como podría escapar de ese lugar y si acaso volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, el hombre lobo veía la distracción de Naruto asi que rompio una ventana cogiendo los pedazos para lanzarselos a Naruto, el vampiro trataba de evitar que los vidrios tocara a Naruto, el hombre lobo aprovecho el descuido del vampiro y corrió rumbo al doncel para terminar lo que empezó, el vampiro se dio cuenta del plan pero ya era algo tarde para detenerlo, el tenia que tratar de detenerlo

-**NARUTO-**gritaba el vampiro tratando de alcanzar al atacante de Naruto

El hombre lobo corría a gran velocidad, Naruto había quedado petrificado por el miedo, cerró los ojos por el miedo, espero el ataque pero solo oyó como el hombre lobo gritaba de dolor, abrió los ojos y se vio entre varias colas, volteo y vio a un gran zorro, recordó que era el acompañante del vampiro

**-Kyuubi llegas tarde-**el vampiro regañaba al zorro

**-Agradece que estoy de tu lado**-le lanzaba una mirada asesina

**-Esta bien**-mira al hombre lobo-**es momento de terminar esto**

**-¿Tu tienes a un demonio de aliado?**-el hombre lobo esta impactado al ver a aquel demonio enfrente de el

-**Si**-ve que tiembla-**oh vaya le temes**  
**-No**

**-Según la información que tengo, a ustedes se les enseña que cuando se encuentren con un demonio se alejen ya que ellos los pueden matar**

**-No me importa no huiré-**el hombre lobo se matenia firme  
-**mi consejo es que huyas**-el vampiro trataba de hacerlo huir

-**No lo hare**-al final el hombre lobo tomo una descicion

**-Entonces no me dejas otra salida**-el vampiro se resigno

El hombre lobo nuevamente se dirigio a atacara a Naruto,el vampiro se movió a una gran velocidad, imperceptible para el hombre lobo y después de unos segundo el vampiro había atravesado el estomago de hombre lobo, Naruto estaba impactado, el vampiro saco su mano y vio como caía muerto aquella criatura, Naruto estaba aterrado al precensiar aquel acto tan horrible, el vampiro se volteo para poder ver a Naruto, el pasillo estaba en una oscuridad tenue por que las nubes tapaban un poco la luz y evitaba la visibilidad un poco, Naruto solo miraba el lugar en donde se encontraba aquel cuerpo inerte del hombre lobo y el vampiro, las nubes empezaron a moverse y poco a poco el rostro del vampiro se daba a mostrar por la luz de la luna, el no lo había notado ya que estaba meditando algo, las nubes por fin dejaron ver el rostro y Naruto solo pudo pronunciar una palabra

**-¿Sa-Sasuke?**-el ver quién era ese vampiro lo había impactado, delante de el estaba su novio, el vampiro se había dado cuenta de su descuido

**-Naruto yo…**-vio como Naruto caía desmayado pero gracias a las colas del Kyuubi evito el golpe contra el suelo-**que tonto soy**

**-No fue la mejor manera de enterarse**

**-Lo sé-Sasuke** lo toma entre sus brazos

**-No lo soporto**-Kyuubi mira a Naruto-**¿Qué hacemos?**

**-Llevarlo a su casa**

**-Vamos**

Kyuubi junto con Sasuke se transportaban a gran velocidad con dirección a la mansión Namikaze, entraron si ser vistos y depositaron a Naruto en la cama, Sasuke le dio una ultima vista antes de irse pero fue detenido por una voz

**-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-**Sasuke se giro para verlo, el estaba hincado en la cama

**-Naruto yo…**-Trataba de explicarselo

-**Dame un razón por la cual me lo ocultaste-**se levanta de la cama para encararlo

**-Naruto**

**-¿Cuál es la razón de ocultármelo? ¿para mentirme? ¿para engañarme?**-Sasuke se estaba desesperado y solo pudo contestar con una simple palabra pero con mucho significado

**-PROTEGERTE**

**-¿Qué?-**Naruto no entendia

**-Si ellos hubieran sabio acerca de la relación que tenias conmigo no hubieran esperado nada y te habrían matado**-Naruto estaba atónito-**así que decidí ser dos personas, en el día seria un novio que te protegería como todo un caballero y en la noche seria un vampiro que te cuidaría en las penumbras de la noche de esas criaturas pero no pensé que se me fuera a salir de control-**baja la cabeza-pensaba decírtelo pero quería que estuvieras listo-levanta la cara y mira a Naruto-**no quería que te enteraras de esta forma**

-**Sasuke**

**-Naruto te daré una semana para que pienses todo este asunto y tomes una decisión**

**-¿decisión?**

**-si…una decisión en la que piense si quieres que estemos juntos o que me aleje te ti-**se voltea para salir por la ventana-**sea cual sea tu decisión la respetare-**sale por la ventana

-**Sasuke-**Naruto se acerca a la ventana para ver si lo alcanza pero ya no había nadie, se aleja de la ventana, se recarga en una de las paredes del cuarto y se resbala hasta caer en el piso-**¿Por qué todo se complica**?-empieza a llorar**-¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz con él? ¿Por que teni que pasar esto?-**el zorrito aparece y se acerca a el para confortarlo, la puerta se abre y Kushina entra

**-Naruto escuche mucho ruido ¿Estas bien?**

**-Mamá**-trata de tranquilizarse pero Kushina se dio cuenta

-**¿Hijo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**-corre a el

-**Mamá-**ella lo abraza y el se aferra

**-¿Naruto que es lo que pasa?**

**-Mamá yo no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos**

**-Naruto**-con su abrazo intenta darle todo su apoyo y lo levanta para llevarlo a su cama**-Hijo descansa mañana hablaremos**

En otro lugar un joven entraba furioso a su habitación, sus padres se había dado cuenta, su madre decidió ir a ver que le pasaba, entro y vio a su hijo mirando el gran ventanal de su habitación

**-Sasuke hijo ¿Estas bien?**

**-Mamá-**Sasuke volteo a ver a su madre

-**¿Qué es lo que te ocurre hijo?**-la madre de Sasuke estaba preocupada

-**Yo-**abraza a su madre-**perderé a la persona que amo**

**-¿Por qué?**-ella no entendia

**-no fui honesto con el acerca de que soy un vampiro y ahora se ha enterado de la peor manera, el siente que he traicionado su confianza, lo entiendo yo estaría igual, se que no me perdonara por eso**

**-Hijo no digas eso-**lo trata de reconfortar-** si el te ama te perdonara**

**-mamá lo amo demasiado que no puedo soportar perderlo-**estaba frustado por todo lo que habia pasado y como habia pasado

**-entonces lucha por el y no lo dejes ir**

**-mamá-**su madre lo abraza

La mañana se hacia presenta, Kushina había salido de urgencia de la casa por que se le había presentado un problema en una de las tiendas de moda que tenia en la ciudad, Minato tenia su día libre, Naruto despertaba y se levanto saliendo de su habitación encontrándose con su padre en el estudio

-**Naruto buenos días**

**-Papá puedo hablar contigo**

**-Si ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**-Si alguien te ocultara un secreto que tu tenias que saber ¿lo perdonarías?**

**-Depende**

**-¿De que?**

**-Las razones por las cuales lo hizo**-mira la cara pensativa de su hijo-**Naruto ¿esto tiene alguna relación con Sasuke?**

**-Si-**suspiro recordando el día anterior

-**Si me permites darte mi opinión, si el te oculto algo era para protegerte, se que te ama**

_Flash Back_  
_ -__**¿Cuál es la razón de ocultármelo?¿para mentirme? ¿para engañarme?**_  
**_-PROTEGERTE_**  
_End Flash Back_

**-Gracias papá**-sale del estudio

La semana para ambos jóvenes fue una tortura pero el plazo se había cumplido y se veía a Sasuke entrar a la habitación de Naruto pero el no estaba, vio sobre la cama una nota que decía que la buscara en el lago de mansión, corrió hasta llegar al lago y lo vio ahí contemplando el lago

**-Naruto-**el volteo-h**e venido a escuchar tu decisión**

**-Sasuke creo que lo mejor es terminar**-Sasuke nunca espero esa respuesta


	8. Decisiónes

**-Naruto no puedes hablar en serio**-trataba de acercarse a Naruto

**-Sasuke-**Naruto trataba de llamar la atencion

**-Se que te dije que aceptaría tu decisión pero no puedo-**estaba desesperado que no escuchaba a Naruto

**-Sasuke-**Naruto aun trataba de llamar su atencion

**-Voy a luchar por ti**-Esta en el total estres

**-SASUKE**-Naruto tuvo que gritar para llamar la atencion de Sasuke lo cual logro-**aun no termino de hablar**-hace una pausa-**el terminar contigo fue la primera idea que paso por mi cabeza**

**-No entiendo**  
**-En esta semana me di cuenta de algo**-Naruto desvia su mirada

**-¿De que?**-Sasuke estaba confundido, Naruto se había volteado para evitar que Sasuke viera sus lágrimas

**-Que yo te amo demasiado y si me alejo de ti estoy seguro que sufriré**-cristalinas lagrimas caian por ese rostro tan puro

-**Naruto**-Sasuke estaba extremadamente feliz, se acerco a el y lo volteo, vio pequeñas lagrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas-**yo tenia tanto miedo de que me fueras a pedir que me alejara de ti**-le limpia las lagrimas-**pero ahora me has hecho tan** feliz-lo abraza

-Yo te amo y no quiero estar alejado de ti-se aferra a el y empeiza a llorar mas fuerte, se incaron en el amplio pasto que habia junto al lago

**-No lo esteras nunca más**-Sasuke lo consolaba

**-Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado**

**-Naruto-**Sasuke recordó algo muy importante-**¿Estas seguro?**

**-No te entiendo tu pregunta**-detiene su llanto ante la cuestion alejandose un poco para verlo

-**Naruto yo soy inmortal y...tu no lo eres**-le costaba adimitirlo

**-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?**

**-Si…hay un ritual en el cual yo tengo que convertirte en vampiro pero**-eera lo que mas deseaba pero no era alguien que obligara a alguien solo por su propio bien-j**amás te obligaría a realizarlo**

**-Quiero hacerlo**-Naruto estaba seguro de su decision

-**¿Qué?**-Sasuke no podia creerlo

**-Quiero estar contigo siempre y si es necesario ese ritual para convertirme en un vampiro lo hare**

**-Naruto-**lo vuelve a abrazar-**te amo-**se miran para terminar con un beso

Estuvieron abrazados junto al lago durante una hora, dandose en ocasiones besos inocentes y con la lune como unico testigo

-**Sasuke tengo que volver a casa**

**-¿Por qué? Si estoy tan feliz y tranquilo aquí contigo**-Sasuke apegaba mas a Naruto

-**Pero si mi padre no me encuentra en la habitación…alguien va a tener problemas**

**-Esta bien**-asiento sin ganas par despues cargar a Naruto

-**¿Qué haces?**-preguntaba nervioso

**-Te llevare-** Sasuke brincaba entre los grandes arboles hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto-**Naruto**-lo baja recueda lo que el hombre lobo dijo-**puedes decirme que fue lo que viste en tu visita a ese castillo con Saya**

**-Saya y yo encontramos un pasadizo secreto, eso nos condujo a una habitación, no había gran cosa solo un libro**

**-¿Qué decía ese libro?**

**-Decía…**

_Flash Back_  
_**-No tiene título**__-lo abre-n__**o entiendo lo que dice**_

_**-Déjame ver**__-empieza a leer le libro-__**aquí dice que con la aparición del elegido, los hombres lobo entraran en una etapa inigualable y única**_

**_-¿De que habla?_**

_**-Es una profecía de los hombres lobos-**__gira la página pero siente que alguien las vigilaba, gira para poder ver quien era pero lo único que vio fue unas ramas que se movían-__**No puede ser**_

**_-¿Qué pasa?_**

**_-No…nada_**  
_End Flash Back_

**-Naruto necesito que seas muy cuidadoso**

**-¿Por qué?**-el no entendia

**-Eso que tu y Saya encontraron al parecer es muy importante y eso te pone en una gran peligro-**lo decia con mucha seriedad

**-¿Peligro?**-Eso dejo desconsertado a Naruto  
-**Te intentaran matar**

**-¿Qué?**-Naruto se aterra-**¿Matarme?-**Sasuke lo abraza

**-Tranquilo yo estaré para protegerte siempre**-el se tranquiliza y mas al estar entre sus brazos

-**Gracias-**se aferra a el-G**racias por cuidar de mi**

**-Naruto mientras que yo no este junto a ti tendrás a alguien que te cuidara**

**-¿Quién?**-Eso le daba cuiosidad a Naruto

-**El**-de las sombras sale el zorrito que era la mascota de Naruto

**-¿El?**-Naruto estaba confundido-**Sasuke seguro que no te estas equivocando**

**-No…Kyuubi ya puedes volver a tu forma-**el zorrito se convirtió en un zorro demonio

**-¿Mi zorrito es ese demonio?**-estaba tan sorprendido que callo al suelo de la impresion

_Flash Back_  
_-__**NARUTO**__-gritaba el vampiro tratando de alcanzar al hombre lobo_

_El hombre lobo corría a gran velocidad, Naruto había quedado petrificada por el miedo y solo podía esperar su final, cerró los ojos de nuevo pero solo oyó como el hombre lobo gritaba de dolor, abrió los ojos y se vio entre varias colas, volteo y vio a un gran zorro, recordó que era el acompañante del vampiro_

_-__**Kyuubi llegas tarde-**__el vampiro regañaba al demonio_

_-__**Agradece que estoy de tu l**__ado-le lanzaba una mirada asesina_  
_End Flash Back_

-**Si…Kyuubi tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una zorrito-**Sasuke se acerca a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse

-**Ahora entiendo por que desaparecías**-lo miraba seriamente

-**Sasuke me dio la orden que te vigilara y protegiera de esos hombres lobos**

**-¿Naruto? ¿Todo esta bien? Escucho mucho ruido**-escuchaban a su madre tratando de entrar

**-Rápido a mi armario**-decia Naruto, Kyuubi se transforma de nuevo y se mete con Sasuke al armario

-**Hijo ¿Pasa algo?**

**-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**Naruto se notaba algo nervioso

**-Estas actuando muy extraño últimamente**

**-Estoy bien**

**-Esta bien-**dudando un poco**-descansa**-sale de la habitación no muy convencida de la respuesta dada

**-ya pueden salir…estuvo cerca-**alegrandose de no haber sido descubiertos por sus padres

**-Sera mejor que me vaya, no queremos que me descubra**-se acerca a la ventana-**mañana vendré a verte **

**-Esta bien**-Naruto estaba alegre

-**Naruto mañana iras a conocer a mis padres**

**-¿Qué?**-Eso era algo que Naruto no se esperaba

-**Ellos quiere conocerte **

**-Pero-**Sasuke se acerca y lo besa

**-Confía en mi**

**-Si**

Sale por la ventana perdiéndose en las sombras de la oscuridad, Naruto decidió irse a dormir, estaba muy cansado, en otro lugar de la ciudad para ser exactos en unos edificios abandonados

-**mi señor la misión de matar al doncel fue un fracaso**

**-¿QUE?**

**-Apareció un vampiro**

**-¿Vampiro?**

**-Y no solo eso, tenia de aliado a un demonio**

**-¿Demonio? Es extraño**

**-El demonio protegió al chico**

**-¿Donde esta el que tenia que matarlo?**

**-el murió**

**-¿Cómo que murió?**

**-encontramos su cuerpo atravesado**

**-ese vampiro**

**-busquen al chico**

**-hay otro problema**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-El vampiro se encargo de desaparecer la esencia del chico y la de el, es imposible de rastrear**

**-Maldición…vigilen cualquier movimiento de los vampiros que tengan cerca**

**-como ordene-**salen**-tenemos que acabar con los vampiro cuanto antes**


	9. Conociendo a mis suegro

La mañana se hacía presente en la mansión Namikaze, Naruto aun no se decidía que ponerse, en su cama tenia varios kimonos de diferentes colores

**-Estos es complicado Kyuubi**

**-¿Por qué?-** Kyuubi se encontraba forma de zorrito, acostado en un sofa que estaba en la habitacion de Naruto

**-¿Qué tal si no les agrado?-**Naruto estaba algo preocupado

**-No lo creo**

**-Ellos son…**-No termino su frase

-**Naruto, Sasuke ya llego**-entra su mamá para darle el aviso

**-¿Qué?…dile que bajo enseguida**-sale de la habitación kushina-**oh no el ya llego y aun no estoy arreglado-**se queda pensativo-**ya se que usare**

**-¿Y que es?**-Kyuubi tenia curiosidad

-**Saya me hizo un kimono para una ocasión especial y esta es una**-Naruto entra a su closet y después de unos minutos sale con un Kimono amarillo, se veia a simple vista la calidad de la tela y lo elegante que Naruto se veia con el puesto-**¿Qué opinas?**

**-Me gusta**

**-Vamos**-Kyuubi sale con Naruto de su habitación, vieron a Sasukeque estaba esperando en la sala principal, el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia-**Sasuke lamento haberte hecho esperar**

**-Naruto no te**…-no concluyo su frase ya que había quedado sin palabras por lo hermoso que se veía, para el era un ser único-**te ves bellísimo **

**-No digas eso**-se sonroja por la verguenza, Sasuke solo sonrie por la actitud de su novio asi que decide cambiar de tema pra evitar que se sietiera aun avergonzado

-**Primero daremos un paseo y en la tarde iremos con mis padres**

**-Claro…¿Kyuubi también vendrá?**

**-Por supuesto-**Ambos salieron con la compañia de Kyuubi, se fueron en el auto de Sasuke

Por otra parte un avión privado que venía de Francia se acercaba a Inglaterra, para ser mas exactos a la ciudad de Londres

-**Padre el piloto dijo que casi llegamos a Londres**

**-Esta bien**

**-Padre ¿Crees que acepten el trato?**

-**Tanto a ellos como a nosotros nos conviene, ya no podemos esperar la aparición del elegido, además nuestro pueblo esta en decadencia y esta es una manera de levantarnos **

**-Padre ¿Les quitaremos el poder?**

**-Es necesario para poder llegar a cumplir nuestras metas **

**-¿Metas?**

**-Tu abuelo soñaba la dominación del mundo por parte de nuestra especie pero hubo la purificación la mayoría de los pueblos de nuestra especie desaparecieron, solo han quedado pocas, la de Londres es la mas poderosa a comparacion de la nuestra quedo en una mal estado pero ellos se han sabido levantar, aprovecharemos eso para poder llevar a cabo el sueño de tu abuelo**

**-Ayudare en todo lo que me pidas**

**-Gracias Sakura**

**-Señor ya se confirmo la reunión**

**-Esta bien ** La noche había caído un auto se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad, ese automóvil era el de Sasuke el cual se dirigía a su mansión para que Naruto conociera a sus padres

-**Nunca había visto una casa a las afueras de la ciudad**

**-No se puede ver, solo aquellos que son vampiros, parte de de nuestra sociedad por así decirlo puede llegar a ella, ahora tu con ese collar serás capas de encontrarla**

**-¿Dijiste sociedad? Hay más personas**

**-Si es una población que ha sobrevivido desde la purificación, hay una ciudad situada debajo de la casa**-Sasuke le explicaba mientras conducia

**-¿Por qué?-**Naruto no entendia muy bien

**-Es una forma de protección, las personas aunque lleguen a encontrar la casa no pueden tener acceso a la ciudad solo los vampiros que son de esta población u otrso vampiros**

**-¿Sasuke tus padres exactamente que son en esa población?**

**-Son los monarcas de los vampiros de Londres**

**-¿Si tus padres son los monarcas? ¿Tu eres?**-Naruto estaba sorprendio

-**Si, yo soy un príncipe**-Sasuke lo decia con tanta facilidad

**-Sasuke eso…**-Naruto estaba shock y como si Sasuke leyera su mente le dijo

**-No voy a permitir que por mi posición te alejes de mi-**Sasuke tenia un tono de un poco demandante

-**¿Pero?**-Sasuke detiene el auto, Naruto aora que sabia la posicion de Sasuke pensaba que su relacion no podia ser

-**Naruto yo te amo, no me importa si soy príncipe y a ti tampoco-**toma un respiro-**¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por estar conmigo?**

**-Yo...**-agacha la cabeza recordando todo los acontecimientos pasados-**Tienes razón**- y sonríe recordando sus palabras de estar juntos-**perdón por dudar**

**-Tranquilo todo estara bien lo prometo**-lo besa

**-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-**Kyuubi despertaba

-**Que modo de romper un momento romántico-**Sasuke se había enojado y con ese enojo miara a Kyuubi

-**Ya tranquilo Sasuke o si no jamás llegaremos con tus padres**-Naruto trata de tranquilizarlo **-Esta bien-**condujo por un rato hasta llegar a la mansión, era muy grande y tenia paredes muy altas para ocultarla-**Por fin llegamos**

**-Es una gran mansión**

**-Vamos aun falta entrar a la ciudad**

Naruto asiente y sigue a Sasuke junto con Kyuubi el cual había regresado a su forma original, Sasuke abría la puerta seguido por Naruto y Kyuubi, Sasuke se introdujo al sótano ayudo a Naruto a bajar para evitar que cayera, era como una catacumba y al final de ella había una gran pared, Sasuke se hace un corte en la muñeca dejando algunas gotas caer en un pequeño pozo de agua que había en la habitación,

**-Sasuke ¿Que haces?-**Naruto se había espantado por la cortada

-**Tranquilo, esto es necesario para abrir la entrada, no pasa nada**- lo tranquilizo, el corte en la muñeca se cerro de inmediato y la puerta se abrió

-**Naruto vamos-**el lo sigue y al ingresar queda asombrado

-**¿Una ciudad debajo de la superficie? **

**-Bienvenido a Inferis**

**-Esto es impresionante-**Naruto no lo podia creer

-**Si**-lo toma de la mano-**Vamos**

**-Si**-Naruto observa la parte de arriba y nota que era igual que el cielo de la superficie, algo que se le hacia juy extraño-**Sasuke**-este le puso atencion-¿**Como es que hay un cielo debajo de la tierra?**

**-Un clan de brujos con el que tenemos una alianza le dio este hechizo a mi padre, ese hechizo podia recrear el cielo como el de alla arriba sin ningun problema y duraria por siempre**

**-Eso es muy interesante**

Caminaron por la ciudad, esta estaba iluminada por faroles, Sasuke le explico la razón por la cual no habían muchas personas ya que era la hora para ir a alimentarse, el admiraba la construcción de la ciudad, su vista se fijo en una especie de castillo al cual parecía que se dirigían

-**Bien a quien donde estas mi padres, este el castillo donde ha gobernado mi familia por años **

**-Impresionante**

**-Entremos al castillo Naruto**-había dos guardias los cuales se alertaron cuando vieron a Naruto-**el viene conmigo**-lo toma de la mano y entran Sasuke y el caminan al salón principal el cual esta oscuro

-¿**Qué extraño?**-Sasuke notaba algo extraña en el castillo

-**¿Qué pasa?**-Naruto no sabia que era lo que a Sasuke le parecio extraño

-**Se suponía que mis padres estarían aquí**-las luces se apagaron

-**Sasuke tengo miedo**-Naruto estab empezandose a asustar

-**Tranquilo yo…**-no termino su frase ya que alguien lo había jalado

-**¿Sasuke?-**Naruto empezo a caminar en busqueda de Sasuke pero solo se encontraba con oscuridad, estaba muy asustado, sintio una mano detras de el y al voltear vio a un ser con ojos rojos-**Kyaaaaa**-fue todo lo que pudo decir para caer desmayado, Naruto poco a poco despertaba encontrandose en sobre un sofa, delante de el estaba Sasuke y tres personas mas

**-Naruto ¿Estas bien?**

**-Sasuke**-trata de visualizarlo mejor a su novio

-**Así que tu eres la pareja de Sasuke**-Naruto volteo para ver de quien provenia la voz, esa era de una mujer que tenia cierto parecido con Sasuke y otra voz llamo la atencion de el

-**Tengo entendido que eres un Namikaze**-ahora escucho la voz de un hombre que se encontraba unto a la mujer que habia hablado primero

-¿**Quiénes son?-**Naruto no tenia ni idea de quien eran pero estaba algo asustado aun por lo anterimenten acontecido

-**Tranquilo no te haremos daño-**trataba de calmarlo la mujer

**-Es la manera de dar la bienvenida de mi hermano, le gusta espanta**r -comentaba Sasuke-**lo siento Naruto y tu Itachi ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor antes de que te mate?**-Sasuke habia tomado a Itachi del cuello de su camisa muy enojado

**-Era solo un juego**-decía el hermano de Sasuke tratando de que este le soltara, luego para mirar a Naruto-lam**ento haberte asustado**-se disculpaba el hermano-**Mi nombre es Itachi**

**-Sasuke calmate por favor**-Sasuke avento a Itachi para acercarse a Naruto y este vio a Itachi-**Un gusto-**lo saluda temerosa

**-Lograste que mi novio tenga miedo ahora-**lo miraba como queriendo matarlo aun

**-Lo siento**-Itachi se disculpaba con su hermano y con Naruto

**-Lamento si te asusto mi nuestro hijo**-Naruto ve a un hombre que estab junto a aquella mujer-**Mi nombre es Fugaku y ella**-señala a la mujer que se enontraba a su lado-e**s mi esposa Mikoto**

**-Encantado**-Sasuke lo ayuda a levantarse

-**Ya no lo soporto**-Itachi corre y abraza a Naruto-**eres la mejor pareja para mi hermano por cierto te ves muy bien ese kimono me parecia imposible que encontrara a alguien que lo soportara pero al fin lo encontro**

**-ITACHI**-Sasuke estaba furioso-I**tachi ya sueltalo o de verdad te voy a matar**

-**Gracias-**Naruto agradecio un poco sonrojado

-**Vaya mi hijo esta creciendo y ahora ya tiene una pareja**-Mikoto no podía contener su alegría

-**Mi hijo tiene un muy buen gusto**-comentaba con orgullo Fugaku

-**Papa podrían dejar de incomodarlo**-Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo avergonzado que esto ponia a Naruto

**-Está bien pasemos al comedor **

La velada paso tranquila, Mikoto y Fugaku conocieron mejor a Naruto y estaba muy felices de que su hijo por fin haya encontrado la felicidad, esperaban que nada los separara y que fueran muy felices pero había personas que no estaban de acuerdo

-**Señor Haruno hemos llegado a Londres**-un señor bajaba de un avion para mirar a su hija

**-Lista para iniciar Sakura**

**-Claro padre**


	10. La familia Haruno

A Naruto le había encantado conocer a los padres de Sasuke, ellos eran muy atentos en cada visita que el les hacia, Mikoto cada vez que lo veía le mostraba kimonos para que escogiera, Fugaku le contaba historias de su vida, Naruto se sentía ya parte de esa familia y Sasuke estaba feliz por eso, la familia había decidido hablar del tema de la transformación de Naruto

-**Naruto querido no debes tener miedo**-Mikoto trataba de darle ánimos

-**Naruto es un proceso normal no habrá mucho dolor pero recuerda no estas obligado a nada**-Fugaku ayudaba a su esposa

-**Ya lo he pensado y quiero hacer ese ritual**

**-Naruto**-Sasuke lo abraza-**me haces el hombre mas feliz **

**-hare lo que sea para estar contigo siempre**-corresponde al abrazo

-**Míralos Fugaku son la pareja perfecta**-Mikoto esta sumamente feliz

-**Si**- en eso un hombre entra para susurrarle algo al oído a Fugaku-**bueno chicos salga a pasear por el castillo…nosotros tenemos una reunión con una familia de vampiros que viene desde Alemania **

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren?**-preguntaba Sasuke

**-Aun no lo se, solo me comunicaron que quería una reunión entre ellos con nosotros y se me acaba de informar que ya han llegado**

**-De acuerdo**-se levanta del sillón-**vamos al jardín del castillo Naruto**

**-Claro**

La feliz pareja sale de la sala principal, Fugaku y Mikoto vieron como entraba un señor y dos jóvenes

-**Un gusto conocerlos señores Uchiha**

**-El gusto es el nuestro señor Haruno**-decía Fugaku-**por favor tomen asiento ¿A que debemos su visita?**

**-Lo diré sin rodeos hemos venido desde nuestro país para proponer una alianza**

**-¿Una alianza?**

**-Si…creo que como especie debemos de estar unida en estos tiempo en los que nuestra raza es amenazada por los cazadores**

**-Interesante propuesta pero ¿Cómo tiene pensado que se lleve una alianza?**

**-Pues creo que lo mas conveniente para ambos pueblos es una enlace matrimonial**

**-¿Enlace matrimonial?**-Mikoto estaba sorprendida por la propuesta

-**Me he enterado que usted tiene un hijo **

**-Correcto pero ¿Qué relación tiene mi hijo en eso?**

**-Mi idea es comprometer en matrimonio a su hijo con mi hija, ambos son príncipes y la alianza se haría mas fuerte**

**-Una propuesta algo inesperada pero lamento decirle que la rechazo totalmente**

**-¿Pero por que? Según yo su hijo no esta comprometido**

**-No lo esta formalmente pero pronto lo estará**

**-Piénselo bien mi hija es perfecta para él, obligue a su hijo**

**-No lo hare, mi hijo esta enamorado y no lo obligare a nada**-Fugaku estaba calmado

-**Sakura por favor con tu tutor ve a dar un paseo en lo que hablo con los señores**

Sakura y su tutor salieron de la sala, empezaron a recorrer el castillo hasta que llegaron al jardín principal, empezaron a recorrerlo, Sakura se detuvo

-**Señorita Sakura ¿Qué le pasa?**

**-Que hombre tan atractivo ¿Quién será?**

**-Es el príncipe Sasuke**

**-¿Es el?**-no quitaba la vista-**ahora que lo he visto nadie me lo quitara**

**-No escucho, el ya tiene a alguien**

**-Eso no importa ya que después de conocerme se olvidara de esa persona**

**-¿Crees lograrlo?**-Lee tenia sus duda

-**Mírame**-El tutor al ver a donde iba su Sakura se regreso al interior del castillo

Sakura camina con dirección a donde estaba Sasuke pero se detuvo el ver que un joven llegaba corriendo y lo abrazaba, eso la estaba haciendo molestar pero lo que derramo el vaso de agua fue cuando vio como el lo besaba, se dio cuenta que esa persona con la cual estaba en una relacion era aquel doncel, eso la puso furiosa pero se tranquilizo y decidió hacerle una visita a la feliz pareja

**-Hola mi nombre es Sakura**-ambos chicos se separaron, ambos jovenes se sorprendieron por la aparicion de esa joven pero evoitando ser descorteses Sasuke los presento

-**Hola yo soy Sasuke y el es Naruto**

**-Un gusto**-mostraba una sonrisa falsa

**-¿De donde eres?-**Sasuke tenia una gran curiosidad al igual que Naruto

-**De Alemania, vine con mi padre para hablar con los lideres de aquí**

**-Interesante**-Eso impresiono a Naruto

**-Mi padre ha venido a comprometerme con el príncipe en matrimonio**

**-¿QUE?**-los dos jóvenes quedaron impactados

-**Creo que hay una equivocación**-Sasuke no lo podia creer

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Por que el príncipe ya tiene a alguien-**esperaba que fuera mentira

**-Pues al parecer eso no importara **

**-Naruto regreso en un momento-**Sasuke estaba sorprendido pero evitaría eso a toda costa

-**Claro yo te espero aquí**-Naruto estaba temeroso por lo que pasaba, vio a Sasuke desaparecer

-**No te hagas muchas ilusiones con el**-Sakura empezaba a caminar alrededor de el

-**Así que sabias quien era el**-al actitud de Naruto cambia a una seria y seguia a Sakura con la mirada

-**Por su puesto, tengo que conocer a mi futuro esposo**

**-Suerte para encontrar uno por que el es mío**-Naruto se estaba retirando para evitar conflictos

**-Insolente**-lo golpea con tal fuerza que hace que choque de espalda contra un árbol, sacando un poco sangre por la boca, Sakura huele la sangre-**Vaya un humano eso será delicioso**

**-Detente-**Naruto tratando de levantarse para poder colocarse a salvo pero no podía, el golpe había sido muy fuerte que hasta le saco un poco de sangre de la boca

-**No lo hare, tu solo eres un obstáculo**-lo toma del cuello y lo levanta impactándolo de nuevo contra el árbol-**morirás**-empieza a aprisionar el cuello de Naruto entre sus manos-**adiós y no te preocupes el príncipe estará en buenas manos-**aprieta mas su agarre en el cuello pero de pronto ella es golpeada fuertemente soltando a Naruto el cual tosía forzosamente para poder respirar

-**Naruto ¿Estas bien?-**Sasuke había aparecido, Naruto solo lo abrazo sintiendose protegido

**-¿Quién fue el que me golpeo?-**Sakura se había levantado enfurecida

-**Fui yo**-Sasuke había respondido con ira

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**-tratando de hacerse la victima

**-Y aun lo preguntas, trataste de matar a mi novio**-Sasuke tenia entre sus brazos a un Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos, un poco de sangre en su labio y tratando tranquilizar su respiración

-**Sasuke yo solo me defendí el me ataco**

**-Conozco a Naruto y se que jamás dañaría a alguien-**mira a Naruto, el cual estaba recargado en su pecho con los ojos ya cerrados-**Sakura te lo diré solo una vez, si le vuelves a hacer daño, no me importara quien seas te matare**

**-Sasuke**-lo ultimo que le había dicho Sasuke lo dejo horrorizada

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-**Fugaku había llegado al jardín ya que había escuchado mucho escándalo-**Sasuke ¿Qué paso?**

**-Hablaremos de eso mas tarde**-Carga a Naruto para llevarlo a su cuarto

**-Sasuke hijo llamare a Karin**

**-Si mama**-Sasuke se va a su cuarto mientras Mikoto se encargaba de localizar a Karin

-**Señor Haruno esta conversación ha terminado **

**-Pero señor Fugaku…**

**-Le pido que se vaya**

**-Esta bien**-La familia Haruno salía del reino de los Uchiha-**Esto no salió como esperábamos y tu Sakura lo empeoraste**

**-Padre ese doncel es un obstáculo para tu sueño así que trate de aniquilarlo**

**-Tenemos que pensar como deshacernos de el pero que ellos no se enteren que somos culpables de ellos**

**-De cuerdo padre**

Karin había llegado, entro a la habitación de Sasuke donde se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke se encontraba nervioso y su madre trataba de darle ánimos

**-Tranquilo hijo ya veras que estará bien**

**-No debí dejarlo solo, es mi culpa**-golpea la pared

-**No te culpes hiciste lo que estuvo a tus manos**

**-Pero…**-no termino de hablar cuando vio a Karin salir de la habitación-**Karin ¿Cómo se encuentra el?**

**-Tranquilo el esta bien, solo tiene algunas lesiones pero no son graves, sanara en unos días**

**-Gracias…puedo entrar a verlo**

**-Claro**-Karin era acompañada a la salida por Mikoto y Sasuke entro a su habitación viendo a Naruto dormido

-**Naruto perdóname por no cuidarte como se debe…prometí cuidarte y mira como lo hago**-empezaba a soltar lágrimas

**-No te culpes por eso**

**-Naruto**-vio como abría los ojos-**perdóname por no cuidarte como te lo prometí**

**-Tranquilo tu me has cuidado bien no te tortures **-se sienta en la cama-**Te amo Sasuke**

**-Yo también te amo**-se acerca lentamente a su rostro y besa tiernamente sus labios**-le avisare a tus padres que te quedaras en mi casa porque ya es muy tarde**

-**si**-Sasuke se levanta y toma el celular para avisar a los padres de Naruto los cuales al escuchar eso no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero pensando en la seguridad de su hijo aceptaron

-**bueno Naruto yo dormiré en otra habitación, descansa**

**-Sasuke duerme conmigo**

**-Pero Naruto**

**-Por favor te lo pido**-Sasuke miraba la expresión inocente de Naruto, una expresión que era imposible negarle algo

-**Está bien-**se acostó al otro lado de la cama, colocando a Naruto sobre su pecho y abrazándolo protectoramente

Esa noche tanto Naruto como Sasuke había dormido tan tranquilamente al estar con la persona que amaban


	11. Alerta en el cuartel de los cazadores

Después de aquel encuentro con la hija del líder Haruno, las cosas se había tranquilizado, Sasuke y Naruto salían como antes y en la noche el iba a cuidarlo un rato para después dejarlo a cargo de Kyuubi, todo parecía estar en tranquilidad para ellos pero en otra parte

-**Señor se nos ha informado que los hombres lobos y vampiros están cerca del elegido**

**-¿Cómo es posible eso?...se suponía que no podría encontrarlo de nuevo**

-**Mas bien creo que es coincidencia**

**-Coincidencia o no debemos evitar que ellos se acerquen a el**

**-Que quiere que hagamos**

**-Enviaremos a alguien encubierto, ellos no deben saber que estamos enterados**

**-¿A quien enviaremos?**

**-Al mejor de todos nuestros jóvenes cazadores**

**-Como ordene**

Minato se encontraba en la oficina arreglando unos negocios que eran importantes para la empresa, su teléfono empezó a sonar y el contesto

-**Bueno**-escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía**-¿Cómo es posible?-**estaba impactado por lo que escuchaba**-Iniciare todo cuando antes**-cuelga-**Esto esta fuera de mis manos**

Al día siguiente Minato va a la habitación de Naruto

**-Naruto despierta**

**-¿Papa?**-trataba de despertarse**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Naruto ya has crecido lo suficiente, ya estas listo para el entrenamiento de la familia**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es una tradición que se ha hecho durante mucho tiempo en nuestra familia y es momento que tu lo hagas**

**-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?**

**-Aprenderás el arte del combate**

**-¿En serio?**-Naruto estaba emocionada y pensaba**_-Con eso Sakura no podrá hacerme daño y Sasuke no se sentirá mal por no haberme protegido_**

-**Iniciamos esta tarde**

**-Papa ¿Sasuke puede estar presente?**

**-No lo creo prudente**

**-Esta bien, le hablare para avisarle que se pospondrá nuestra salida**

**-Claro**

Después de avisarle y comentarle la situación, Minato guio a Narito a una parte de la casa que jamás había visto, esta se encontraba debajo de la mansion conectada a tra vez de un tunel que se conectaba con el sonato

-**Esto es el área de entrenamiento**

**-Jamás la había visto-**Naruto estaba asombrado

**-Se mantiene secreta…solo se usa en entrenamiento en caso de una emergencia**

**-¿Emergencia?**-Naruto tenia curiosidad

-**No es nada…continuemos**-por fin habían llegado a su destino, eran una sala de entrenamiento enorme-**bien aquí es**

**-Es impresionante esta parte…Papa el entrenamiento de que será**

**-Se basa en aprender primero tácticas de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo **

**-¿Y después?**

**-Todo a su tiempo Naruto**-entra a un armario y saca dos espadas de madera- **bueno iniciemos**

Naruto paso toda la tarde entrenando con su padre, ya había oscurecido y alguien tocaba a su ventana, el abrió encontrándose con Sasuke

**-Sasuke ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?**

**-¿No puedo visitar a mi lindo novio?**-se acerca y lo abraza

-**Ya estas otra vez de cursi**-Kyuubi en forma de zorrito aparece en la habitación

-**Que gracioso**-los dos se lanzan miradas asesinas

**-Chicos tranquilos, no peleen**

**-Naruto vamos tengo que mostrarte un lugar muy interesante**

**-¿Qué es?-**pregunta muy curioso y feliz

-**Ya veras**-sube a la ventana-**vamos**-le tiénde la mano

-**Claro**

**-Espera no tendrás problemas si no te encuentran**

-**No, mi madre esta ya dormida y mi padre también ya que esta agotado por tanto trabajo**

**-Esta bien vamos Kyuubi quédate aquí**

Lo cargo entre sus brazos hasta llegar un jardín que estaba cerrado, con agilidad salto entre la cerca, bajo a Naruto, el jardín tenia flores de distintos tipos y colores, en el centro había un fuente enorme y un camino que conducía por unos arcos a un salón enorme, echo en parte de vidrio pero este estaba algo oculto, el jardín tenia mucha maleza pero no por eso perdía su encanto

-**Esta es mi sorpresa**

**-Sasuke es hermoso**

**-Sabía que te encantaría y ¿Qué quieres hacer en este hermoso jardín?**

**-Vamos a jugar atrápame si puedes**-Naruto empieza a correr

**-¿Qué?-**Sasuke lo sigue-**Naruto espera**-Naruto había desaparecido entre tantas flores y arboles, el jardín era hermoso pero como no había sido cuidado había crecido mucha maleza que evitaba una visibilidad perfecta

Naruto había entrado por el camino de los arcos, entro al salón y se escondió esperando hasta que Sasuke lo encontrar pero algo extraño paso

-**_Debemos aprovechar ahora que han bajado la_****_guardia_**-en el salón se escucha la voz de un hombre

**-¿Qué es eso?-**Naruto había escuchado la voz

-**_No lo hare, nuestro padre dijo que usáramos el poder para el bien_**

Naruto seguía escuchando las voces pero de pronto se vio en una escena muy distinta, en ella estaban dos jóvenes, para ser mas exactos una mujer y un hombre, los dos no se les podría ver el rostro por la oscuridad que había en ese lugar, Naruto solo escuchaba lo que decían

-**_Tu poder me ayudara a tomar lo que quiero_**

**_-No lo hare_**

**_-Ya veo que ese inútil de ese clan te ha vuelto mas tonta_**

**_-Con el no te metas, el me ha cuidado muy bien_**

-**_El esta interfiriendo con nuestros planes que no lo entiendes_**

**_-Querrás decir con tus planes, te lo diré solo una vez no te ayudare, tus intenciones no son buenas_**_-_se va retirando

_-__**Te arrepentirás de eso**_-desaparece

Naruto no había entendido nada, la escena se empezó a romper, Naruto no sabia que hacer pero una voz le llamo su atención

-**_Naruto te cuidado con las personas que te rodean, busca las pistas y no te alejes de Sasuke_**

**-¿Quién eres tu?**- Naruto trataba de acercarse

-**_Pronto lo sabrás, cuando necesites mi ayuda estaré ahí_**

**-Pero…**-el recuerdo desapareció y el callo, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto con algo pero una voz la saco de eso

-**NARUTO DESPIERTA**-la voz para el se escuchaba mas cerca-**NARUTO**

**-¿Sa-Sasuke? ¿Qué paso?-**abre poco los ojos

-**No lo se, te encontré aquí en el suelo, no despertabas ¿Qué te paso?-**Sasuke lo carga rumbo a la salida

-**Entre este lugar y empecé a escuchar voces, después me vi en un especie de recuerdo de una persona y al final empezó a romperse, caí para despertar aquí**

**-¿Voces? Que extraño**-mira para ver si hay alguien-**Naruto será mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que descanses**

-**Si**

Se abraza a Sasuke, este trato de llegar lo mas rápido, entro a la habitación de Naruto, se dio cuenta que el se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto de vuelta, se miraba para los ojos de Sasuke bellísimo, lo recostó en su cama con cuidado

**-¿Qué paso?-**Kyuubi ve a Naruto

-**Nada de qué preocuparse**-mira a Naruto-**Naruto descansa**-se suelta de el lentamente

-**Sasuke**-Naruto abre los ojos poco a poco

-**Naruto descánsa lo necesitas**-le besa la frente**-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a cenar?**

**-Me encantaría**-sonríe

**-Hasta mañana mi lindo ángel**-lo besa en los labios y sale por la ventana

-**El te ama demasiado**-Kyuubi se sube a la cama con Naruto-**y eso me hace feliz por los dos**

**-a mi también-**abraza a Kyuubi y se duerme

El día siguiente Naruto había comenzado su entrenamiento con Minato de nuevo, ya en la tarde Sasuke vino a recogerlo para llevarlo a un restaurante que se encontraba en una plaza muy importante en Londres, antes de llegar Sasuke fue a estacionar y Naruto lo esperaba en un jardín cerca de la plaza hasta que

-**Un lindo doncel no debería estar solo en un lugar como este**

**-Disculpe ¿Quién eres tú?**-Naruto miraba con desconfianza al desconocido

-**Perdone mi descortesía mi nombre es Kiba**-se pone muy cerca del rostro de Naruto

-**Disculpa pero te podrías alejar un poco**

**-Lo siento pero no puedo estar alejado de un dulce y bello doncel como usted**-pasa la mano detrás de la espalda de el para atraerlo mas hacia el

**-Por favor puedes soltarme**

**-¿Cómo podría alejar a una belleza como usted?**

**-Por favor…-**Naruto trataba de soltarse

-**Naruto**-ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver de quien era la voz

-**Sasuke-**Naruto se alegraba de que el llegara

-**Tu-**apuntando a Kiba-**puedes soltar a mi novio**

**-No lo puedo evitar, es tan hermoso que no lo puedo dejar**

**-Te lo diré solo una vez, suelta a mi novio**

**-Esta bien**-suelta a Naruto y el se va con Sasuke

-**Naruto ¿estás bien?**-el asiente y se abraza a él-**No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio ¿Entiendes?**

**- Claro que entiendo**

**-Vamos Naruto**-Sasuke pasa un brazo por la espalda de Naruto

-**Si**-se van

-**Sí que entendí**-se repetía Kiba-**pero lamento no hacerte caso**-se retira del lugar


	12. Una historia que contar

Sasuke como siempre visitaba a Naruto en su habitación, eso ya era normal para ellos

-**¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a verte, como no te vi en el día te extrañe**

**-Que lindo**-lo abraza

-**Vamos a mi casa**

**-Claro**-Sasuke lo carga para salir de la habitación con Kyuubi siguiéndoles, llegaron rápido debido a las habilidades de velocidad de Sasuke

**-Llegamos**-lo baja entrando a la Inferus-**Vamos**-lo toma de la mano

-**Si**-llegaron al castillo donde estaban los padres de Sasuke pero Naruto se dio cuenta que había mas movimiento de lo normal-**Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?**

-**Se ha informado que el Shisai ha aparecido**

**-¿El Shisai?**-Naruto no entendía

**-Los vampiros la han estado buscando por años, el pertenecía a una familia muy importante protegida por los cazadores la cual después de la purificación esa familia desapareció**

**-Aun no lo entiendo**

**-Vamos con mi padre, el te lo sabrá explicar**-caminaron hasta el estudio donde estaba su padre leyendo un libro-**Padre necesito que me ayudes a explicarle a Naruto el asunto del Shisai**

**-Claro por favor tomen asiento**-saca un libro del estante-**Naruto, la persona que buscamos es una mujer u doncel que aparece por generación en una familia, si es mujer se le dice Miko y si es doncel se le llama Shisai, en este caso estamos buscando un Shisai,los cazadores mantenían oculta por el poder que el tenia**

-**¿Poder?-**Naruto tenia ahora mas dudas

-**Comenzaremos desde el principio, todo inicio cuando una Miko de gran poder, ella tenia dos hermanos los cuales pensaban de manera diferente, el menor apoyaba la protección de los humanos y un mundo en plena paz pero el mayor pensaba en la dominación total, en esos momentos también aparecían una rivalidad entre los hermanos varones, una rivalidad que termino con la vida del menor, el hermano mayor trato de atrapara a su hermana pero esta logro huir, pasaron los años y el hermano mayor había formado un clan muy poderoso, el destino es extraño y se reencontró con su hermana, aprovechando esa ocasión todo esto sello a su hermana en su hija, los poderes de la sacerdotisa se mesclaron con los de la niña, esta niña escapo de su padre y fundo su propio clan **

**-¿Qué paso después?**

**- el clan tenia habilidades especiales, la sacerdotisa tubo descendencia, una niña, la cual había obtenido los mismos poderes de su madre, con un conjuro realizado por los sacerdotes del clan redujieron la aparicion de las mikos a solo una por generacion, esta era una manera de proteger al clan ya que temian que todas las mikos se unieran para dar un golpe y tomar el control, despues de eso los sabios del clan vieron que ella tenian mas habilidades la sangre de ellas las convertía en presas para vampiros y hombres lobo**

**¿Que paso con ella?-**Naruto tenia demasiada curiosidad ya que nunca habia escuchado algo asi

**-una noche la Miko lider de aquel clan se enfrento contra un hombre lobo para proteger a su clan pero fallo y fue asesinada, el hombre tomo la sangre **

**-¿Después que paso?**

**-El hombre lobo empezó a ganar poderes, los vampiros se enteraron de eso y trataron de conseguir de esa sangre sin poner en peligro a ese clan y claro a la Miko, los hombres lobos se preparaban para obtener todo ese poder y así poder matar a los vampiros pero no contaron la aparición de los cazadores, el clan se esparció y fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta no quedar ninguno o eso pensaba**

**-¿Qué quiere decir señor Fugaku?**

**-Los cazadores dieron con la localización descendientes del clan, los vampiros y hombres lobos trataron de capturarlo pero había sido inútil, fue entonces que se dio la purificación, solo quedaron pocos descendiente los cuales lograron levartar al clan y regresarlo a su epoca de oro, entre ellos estuvo un secreto muy bien guardado, entre ellos se encontraba un joven, esta era la única capas de tener a la sacerdotisa sellada en ella, al parecer habian matenido a la primera Miko encerrada hasta que decidieron usarla en esa pequeña niña, el clan había descubierto lo poderosa que era y el peligro si caia en manos de alguna de las especies, asi que ocultaron todo el asunto pero fue en vano ya que se supo**

**-¿Qué paso?-**Naruto mostraba una gran interes

**-El clan fue encontrado por los hombres lobos, mataron a la mayoría, por suerte Shisai fue puesto en un lugar seguro y los hombres lobos fracasaron, no se había dado señales de el, hasta ahora, los hombres lobos se rindieron y dieron por muerta al Shisai esperado su nueva aparicion lo cual nunca paso, así que dejaron de buscarla, nosotros no hemos perdido la esperanza, es necesario obtener su poder**

**-¿Por qué es necesario?**

**-Su sangre es muy poderosa, con el se hará un elixir que podrá eliminar todas las debilidades de un vampiro**

**-¿Lo mataran?-**Naruto estaba un poco asustado

**-No-**Fugaku ríe por la pregunta de Naruto**- solo tomaremos un poco de su sangre para hacer un elixir para todos los vampiros pero sin violar la regla de matar a los humanos a menos que sea en defensa propia**-entra un hombre a decirle algo importante**-bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos**

**-Esta bien padre-**sale Fugaku del estudio**-Bueno Naruto ya vez la importancia de ese doncel**

**-Si pero-s**u cara cambia a una de tristeza**-estar siendo perseguido, solo para sus propios fines es cruel, seria mejor si no lo encontraran, si el se escondiera**

**-Se que es duro pero es su destino**

**-Yo no se que haría si eso me pasara**

**-No importa por que jamás dejare que te separen de mi, te amo demasiado para que alejen de mi**

**-Te adoro-**se abrazan, Naruto se acuerda de algo importante**-Sasuke yo ya había escuchado algo acerca del Shisai antes**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Recuerdas cuando buscaba información de ti y que termine en ese castillo de hombres lobos, anteriormente en nuestra primera visita encontramos una sala secreta, había un libro**

**-Si **

_**Flash Back**_  
_**-Debe ser una habitación secreta-**__ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse_

_**-Hay que averiguar-**__Entra a la habitación, la observa para ver si encontraban algo pero era un poco difícil ya que estaba oscuro, algo le llamo la atención a Saya-__**mira Naruto ese libro**_

_**-No tiene título-**__lo abre__**-no entiendo lo que dice**_

_**-Déjame ver**__-empieza a leer le libro__**-aquí dice que con la aparición del elegido, los hombres lobo entraran en una etapa inigualable y única**_

_**-¿De que habla?**_

_**-Es una profecía de los hombres**__ l__**obos**__-gira la página pero siente que alguien las vigilaba, gira para poder ver quien era pero lo único que vio fue unas ramas que se movían-No__** puede ser**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-No…nada**_  
_**End Flash Back**_

**-Esto es malo**-toma la mano de Narito para empezar a correr**-vamos Naruto debemos decírselo a mi padre**

**-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?-**el no entendía la preocupación de su novio

**-Espera-**habían recorrido todo el castillo pero al fin había encontrado a Fugaku**-Papa tenemos problemas**

**-¿De que hablas Sasuke?**

**-Naruto encontró un libro de los hombres lobos en el castillo donde ellos habitan, en el hablaba del Shisai**

**-Esto es malo-**caminaba de un lugar a otro**-se suponía que habían quemado todo referente a el, solo nos engañaron, esperaban el momento en que lo encontráramos para atacar, tenemos que estar preparados**

**-Padre ¿Qué haremos?**

**-Por el momento tener cuidado con ellos-**mira a Naruto**-no salgas solo, ellos pueden atacarte por ser una humano y y debe saber que estas con un vampiro**

**-Si señor Fugaku**

**-No te preocupes yo la cuidare-**Sasuke como siempre mostrandose protector con Naruto

**-Tengo que ir a una reunión para hablar de todo esto**

**-Está bien papa-**Fugaku se retira

**-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?**

**-La situación ha cambiado ahora que sabemos que los hombres lobos andan detrás de el, tenemos que encontrarlo por el bien de nuestra especie y de los humanos**

**-Te ayudare en la que sea necesario**

**-Gracias-**mira la hora que es**-Naruto es momento de llevarte a tu casa**

**-Si**

Al día siguiente Naruto había ido con Saya al centro comercial, Sasuke no había podido ir a verlo ya que había tenido que ir a recibir a un amigo al aeropuerto, Naruto no pensaba encontrarse a cierta persona

**-vaya pero mira la basura que se encuentra uno en la calle-**Naruto y Saya voltean encontrándose con Sakura

**-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Sakura?**

**-Solo paseaba pero nunca me imagine encontrarme contigo**

**-Pensé que ya e habías ido**

**-Es lo que quisieras pero lamento decirte que eso no pasara**

**-Aun sigues pensando que Sasuke se fijara en ti**  
**-Por supuesto, el solo esta un cegado pero cuando **

**se de cuenta de lo que valgo vendrá conmigo y tu te quedaras sin nada**

**-Eso es lo que quisieras**

**-Aléjate de Sasuke**

**-No lo hare, cuando lo tenga en mis manos disfrutare matándote**

**-Las amenazas de muerte son un tema muy delicado-**se escucha detrás de ella una voz

**-¿y tu quien eres?**

**-Mi nombre es Kiba y le pido que deje de molestar al joven **

**-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?**

**-No creo que una joven tan bella como usted deba rebajarse ante el**

**-Veo que tienes bueno gusto y tienes razón**

**-¿Qué le parece si usted nos vemos en otra ocasión?**

**-Encantada –**mira su reloj**-oh se me hace tarde y mi padre podría enfadarse, mira este es mi numero**-le da una tarjeta**-espero verte pronto y mi nombre es Sakura**

**-Un gusto señorita Sakura**

**-El gusto es mío, bueno yo me retiro- **Sakura se va no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Naruto

**-Veo que aun sigues buscando problemas Naruto-**detras de Saya y Naruto aparece un amigo de ambos

**-SAI-**el chico que estaba atras era un amigo de la niñez de ambos


	13. Una vieja amistad

**-Naruto, Saya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos**

**-Si Sai ha pasado mucho**-Naruto sonreia

**-¿Naruto?-**Kiba se habia acercado a Naruto

**-Supongo que debo decirte gracias de que nos quitaras a Sakura**

**-No hay nada que agradecer**

**-Me tengo que ir**-Naruto caminaba con sus amigos para otro lado

**-No espera**-este rapidamente al ver el acto lo detuvo

**-¿Me vas a molestar como la otra vez?-**Naruto lo miraba desconfiado

**-No, lo que quiero es disculparme por mi comportamiento, ese día había tomado de mas**

**-Eso explica lo de ese día**

**-¿Te puedo invitar un café?**

**-Claro pero mi amigos vendran conmigo**

Naruto, Saya, Sai y Kiba fueron a un café que estaba cerca del centro comercial platicando tranquilamente pero llego la hora de despedirse

-**Vaya después de todo eres una persona muy agradable** -decia Naruto

-**Gracias y lamento lo de aquel día**

**-Ya olvídalo todo esta perdonado-**Naruto trataba que este no se sintiera mal

**-Gracias, bueno señoritas me tengo que ir, Saya un gusto en conocerte al igual que tu Sai**

**-Digo lo mismo Kiba**

**-y Naruto me encanto verte de nuevo, espero que salgamos de nuevo**

**-si tal vez**-Kiba se retira dejándolos

-**tu le gustas**-decía Saya

-**¿Qué cosas dices?**

**-Su mirada era de una persona enamorada-**Saya lo afirmaba

**-Lamento entonces romperle sus ilusiones pero yo estoy con Sasuke y no lo voy a dejar**

**-Sakura que guardado te tenias eso**-Sai estaba sorprendido

-**No es la gran cosas Sai**-Naruto estaba algo sonrojado

-**Ja te sonrojaste**-Sai le hacia burla

-**SAI**-Naruto habia perdido la paciencia

**-¿y que me dices de ese chica Sakura?**-Mencionaba Saya sacandolos de su pelea

-**Piensa que Sasuke la querrá con el pero se equivoca, uno debe defender lo suyo**-decia un Naruto muy decidido

**-si**-Saya lo afirmaba, Sai veia su reloj

**-Disculpen pero tengo que retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer-**se levanta**-Nos veremos Saya-**mira a Naruto**-cuidate Naruto-**Ambos mirar a Sai perderse entre la gente

**-pero dice ¿Qué pasa con Sai?**-Naruto sonríe mirando a Saya

**-¿Qué? ¿no se de que hablas? Solo somos amigos**-se sonroja

-**si claro-**Naruto usando sarcasmo-**yo se que te gusta**

**-eres mi amigo y te lo diré…el si me gusta pero como podría fijarse en mi**

**-no seas tan pesimista yo se que el también te quiere**

**-yo no opino lo mismo**

**-se paciente todo se dará a su tiempo**-Naruto trataba d darle animos

-**hablado de tiempo ya se hace tarde para regresar **

**-tienes razón vamos**

Mientras ella regresaba, Sasuke llegaba al aeropuerto esperando la llegada de una persona en compañía de un amigo llamado Suigetsu

-**Sasuke ¿Quién es Gaara?-**preguntaba Suigetsu

-**El es un gran amigo de mi niñez, éramos inseparables y compartíamos todo pero después de la purificación nos separamos y solo nos contactábamos por cartas**

**-era importante para ti**

**-si, el fue mi primer amigo y ahora regresa a lo que antes era su hogar**

**-Eso es bueno**

**-Veo que aun no has cambiado en nada Sasuke**-hablo alguien detrás de ellos, los chicos voltearon encontrándose con una gran sorpresa

**-Gaara-**Sasuke lo abraza-**amigo que bueno que has vuelto**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo Sasuke?**

**-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay mucho que contar peo será a su tiempo por lo pronto te llevar a ver a mis padres**

Sasuke había llevado a Gaara a la ciudad subterránea para que viera a sus padres, pero antes de eso había llevado a Gaara a una habitación, le dijo que lo esperaría en la sala principal a lo que el asintió, acomodo sus cosas así que decidió ir a la sala, paso por el jardín del castillo y jamás pensó encontrarse con algo tan hermoso, ante sus ojos se encontraba un joven jugando con zorro, Gaara esta maravillado, trato de acercarse pero el zorro se llevo a Naruto a otra parte, Gaara decidió seguir su camino, ya después averiguaría quien era el, llego a la sala principal

-**Gaara mira cuanto has crecido**-decía Mikoto acercándose a Gaara

**-Gaara has cambiado**-ahora era el turno de Fugaku

**-Gracias señor Fugaku y señora Mikoto, es un honor y un gusto volver a verlos**

**-Gaara llegaste a una de las reuniones mas importantes de nuestra especie**-decía Fugaku**-y es bueno tenerte cerca**

**-¿Cuál reunión?**-Gaara tenia curiosidad

**-Sera la fiesta del vals de compromiso**-decía muy ilusionada Mikoto-**por cierto Sasuke ¿te comprometerás con tu novio?**

**-Aun no se lo pido pero espero que acepte**

**-Sasuke ya tienes novio**

**-Si y es el doncel mas lindo que he visto**-Sasuke suspiraba

-**Debe ser una gran joven para aguantar a alguien como tu**-veia como a su amigo no le daba gracia su comentario ai que decidio cambiar d tema-**Si que han cambiado mucho las cosas, bueno iré a descansar, el viaje fue pesado**

-**Si, yo te acompaño, madre, padre yo iré a llevar a mi novio**

**-si hijo, y recuerda comentarle lo de la reunión**

**-claro, vamos Gaara**-los dos jóvenes iban caminando por los pasillos de ese gran castillo-**¿y tu Gaara cuando te comprometerás?**

**-Pues no lo había pensando hasta ahora**

**-¿Hasta ahora?**

**-Si, hace rato cuando venia hacia la sala principal vi un joven muy lindo**

**-¿Aquí?**-Sasuke se sorprendió

-**Si, creo que le puedo pedir una oportunidad, el que sea el un vampiro no interferira con que lo conquiste**

**-Hazlo seguro te aceptara**

**-Eso espero…apropósito y tu novio**

**-Es cierto…Gaara te dejo solo, tengo que buscarlo y llevarlo a casa**

**-¿El no vive aquí?**

**-No y si su padre no lo ve en casa a estas horas de la noche, estaremos en problemas**

**-Entonces ve yo estaré bien conozco el camino a mi habiatcion**

**-Gracias**-Sasuke se va, Gaara llega al jardín y vuelve a ver al mismo joven pero esta vez sin el zorro, así que decide acercarse

**-Hola ¿Cómo estás?**-decía Gaara acercándose por la espalda a el

-**Ah Hola-**el joven sonreia

-**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Yo me llamo Naruto**

**-Un gusto Naruto mi nombre es Gaara**

**-también es un gusto conocerte Gaara**

**-¿y que haces aquí?**

**-busco a un zorro con el que estaba jugando**

**-¿te ayudo a buscarlo?**

**-No es necesario, me iré a buscarlo a otra parte así que nos vemos-**Naruto se empieza a retirar

-**Espera te podre ver de nuevo**

**-Yo…no se**-Naruto dudaba

-**¿Te puedo invitar un café o algo?**

**-Si, por que no**-Al final decidio aceptar pensando que era normal salir con los nuevos amigos

**-Entonces te veré mañana en la plaza central a las 3:00**

**-Claro, me voy** –Naruto desaparece de la vista de Gaara

**-hare lo que sea por tenerte**-se empieza a retirar

Mientras que en otra parte del castillo Sasuke buscaba a su novio

-**¿Dónde se habrá metido?-**caminaba por los pasillos del castillo y junto a el iba Kyuubi, el cual había encontrado en su búsqueda por el castillo

-**SASUKE-**escucharon el grito de Naruto

**-Vamos**-Sasuke apreuraba el paso

Fueron corriendo en la dirección en la que se escuchaba el grito, a Naruto rodeada de varios vampiros

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-**Sasuke esta enojado

-**Príncipe encontramos a este mortal en el castillo así que para protección de la familia real y los habitantes de la ciudad subterránea la encerraremos**

**-¿Por qué la atraparon?**

**-Antes de irse, la señorita Sakura nos hablo de que un mortal planeaba infiltrarse a la ciudad y atacar a la familia **

**-¿Y como saben que es el?**

**-La señorita Sakura nos dio la descripción**

**-Suéltenlo-**Sasuke caminaba directamente

**-Pero príncipe**

**-Que lo suelten he dicho**-Sueltan a Naruto y el corre a donde se encontraba Sasuke, el cual lo abraza-**Escuchen bien y díganselo a los demás, el es Naruto mi prometido**

**-Lo sentimos señor-**se inclinan ante el y luego ente el-**lamentamos las molestias causadas**-Naruto asiente y los guardias se retiran

-**¿Naruto esta bien?**

**-Si solo que me asusto lo que podía hacerme**

**-No te preocupes ya todo esta bien**-lo abraza para reconfortarlo

**-¿Cómo es posible que Sakura no acepte nuestra relación?**

**-No lo se pero no dejare que ella nos separe**

**-Por cierto Sasuke ¿por que dijiste que soy tu prometido si solo somos novios?**

**-Una noche de cada año se realiza una reunión en la que se presentan las futuras parejas**

**-¿Futuras parejas?**

**-Naruto tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante**


	14. Un plan de conquista y una propuesta

**¿De que se trata?**-Naruto no entendí por el cambio de humor de Sasuke

**-Tu dijiste que harías lo que fuera para poder estar conmigo **

**-Si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo importante que quieres preguntarme?**

**-Yo quiero saber si te quiere comprometer conmigo en la reunión**

**-¿Comprometerme?**

**-Si, así nada nos separara y todos sabrán que somos pareja**

**-Yo…**-Naruto no sabia que responder

-**Naruto yo no te obligare a nada, respetare tu respuesta**-Sasuke al sentir las dudas de Naruto

-**Acepto**-Naruto acepto sin titubear

**-¿Si?-**Sasuke queria comprabar la respuesta

-**Si así nuestra relación será mas fuerte yestaremos a un paso mas de unirnos**-lo abraza-**no hay nada que pensar es un poco apresurado teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos jutos pero yo quiero estar contigo**

**-Me haces feliz nuevamente**-corresponde al abrazo-**Gracias**

**-Oye… ¿Cómo es esa reunión?**

**-Se separan a los hombres y mujeres, cada género entrara por una cámara distinta, se colocaran mascaras para no saber quién es tu pareja, con eso se demostrara si existe amor entre las dos personas**

-**¿Pueden entrar personas que no tienen pareja?**  
**-Si, es una manera para conquistar y proponerle un compromiso a alguien que les gusta pero hay veces que algunos tratan de quitarles la pareja a otros**-Sasuke habia cambiado su semblante ante eso

**-¿Qué se hace en esos casos?**

**-La decisión es de la pareja, si la o el joven no ama a su futuro prometido y ama al otro se puede romper la relación he iniciarla nuevamente con el que realmente ama pero hay otro cuestión **

**-¿Otra?**

**-Si la pareja se ama pero hay una persona que ama a un de ellos se puede pedir un duelo**

-**¿Un duelo?**

**-uno en el cual se espera derrotar a su oponente o…**-Sasuke se detuvo en esa parte y dudaba si seguir

-**¿O que Sasuke?**-eso ya no le estaba gustando a Naruto

-**Se busca asesinarlo para romper todo lazo con el**

**-¿Qué?**-Naruto caída de rodillas al piso**-Eso es cruel, ¿Cómo pueden llegar a tales extremos?**

**-Naruto**-se agacha y lo abraza-**Ese tipo de personas no tienen sentimientos solo buscan su beneficio**

**-Sasuke ¿Sakura puede aprovechar eso para matarme?**-Eso le asustaba un poco a Naruto

-**Posiblemente viendo las intensiones que tiene**

**-Entrenare mas duro para estar lista si el aparece-**decia un Naruto muy firme

**-¿Entrena?**

**-Si, perdón pero no te lo había dicho por que mi padre me lo prohibió pero no debe haber secretos entre nosotros ya, así que te lo diré, mi padre me comento que en la familia hay una tradición que los integrantes inicien un entrenamiento especial en artes de combate**

-**Eso es genial Naruto**

**-Así si llega a pasar lo del duelo y Sakuea aparece podre pelear**-Naruto estaba decidido no perderia ante Sakura

-**Naruto no dejare que te arriesgues, tengo una idea**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Mantendremos en secreto hasta que llegue el día para que ella piense que no os comprometeremos, eso nos dará tiempo-**Explicaba Sasuke

**-Sasuke eres brillante, es una excelente idea**

**-Si bueno es momento que te lleve a tu casa o si no tus padres harán una búsqueda a nivel mundial**

**-jajaja si, bueno vamos**

**-si**  
Sasuke como siempre la carga para llevarla siendo seguido por Kyuubi, no tardaron en llegar con la velocidad de Sasuke

-**Bueno Naruto me voy, te dejo con Kyuubi**

** -Si**-Naruto asentia

**-Naruto te parece si mañana vamos a comer**

**-No podre tengo que ver a alguien**-se puso serio

-**¿A quien?**-Sasuke se encontraba a un mas serio que antes sal saber que su novio veria a alguien mas

**-Estas actuando celoso**-sonríe y se acerca a Sasuke para rodear su cuello con sus brazos-**solo es un nuevo amigo que hice hoy**

**-Tengo razón para estar celoso ya que mi novio saldrá con alguien mas**

**-Tranquilo tu solo eres el único al que amo**

**-Esta bien, entonces que te parece cenar en casa de mis padres**

**-Me encantaría-**lo besa**-esperare la noche con ansias**

**-Yo igual, nos vemos-**sale por la ventana para perderse en la oscuridad, Naruto voltea y ve a Kyuubi ya en su forma de zorrito

-**Kyuubi tu iras conmigo mañana**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No conozco bien a ese tipo, así que quiero que vayas para que me protejas por si intenta hacer algo además de que te daré lo que quieras**

**-Eres buena negociante me estas agradando mas **

**-Gracias, bueno es mejor ir a dormir**-Naruto se cambia para dormir con su pijama, Kyuubi se sube a la cama para dormir con el como lo hacia todos los día

El día siguiente se hizo presente, Naruto inicio su día con el entrenamiento de su padre para después irse a la plaza central a encontrarse con Gaara, el cual estaba esperándolo en una banca

-**Hola Gaara**

**-Hola Naruto**-trato de acercarse pero un ruido lo hizo alejarse-**¿Qué es ese ruido?**

**-Ah es mi mascota**-saca al zorrito-**no quería dejarlo solo en casa**

**-Esta bien**-miraba con odio al zorrito-**vamos**-lo llevo a un café cerca de la plaza-Me agrada que hayas aceptado mi invitación-trata de tocar sus manos pero el zorro le gruñe e intenta morderlo

-**Perdón pero mi mascota es muy celosa, solo deja que se acerquen mis familiares**

**-Ya veo**

La plática fue tranquila con intentos por parte de Gaara por hacer un acercamiento a Naruto pero como siempre el zorrito lo evitaba haciendo enfurecer a Gaara

**-Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla**

**-Me encanto que hayas aceptado mi invitación**

**-Cuando quieras volvemos a salir, excepto si mi novio o padres me deja tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer**

**-¿Novio?**-a Gaara re habia caido un balde de agua fria

**-Si, no te lo había dicho**

**-No, que sorpresa**

**-Estoy feliz con el**

**-Eso es bueno**-fingia alegria

**-El me dio este lindo zorrito para que me cuidara**

**-Si es lindo**-Gaara piensa-eso explica por que no me deja acercarme

**-Buenos me retiro**-Naruto empieza a irse

**-Adiós, espero verte pronto**

Gaara también se retira, llega a Inferus y encuentra a Sasuke entrenando, este lo ve un poco decaído

**-¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿A caso no te fue bien con ese doncel?**

**-Tiene novio**

**-Eso es algo fuerte pero podrías conquistarlo**

**-No lo se**-Gaara aun dudana

**-tal vez participe en el vals de compromiso**

**-Si ahí le puedo pedir matrimonio**

**-Si, bueno yo me retito **

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-mi novio y yo cenaremos con mis padres**

**-eso esta muy bien**

Sasuke había recogido a Naruto para llevarlo al castillo, durante la cena surgió el tema del vals del compromiso en el cual ambos jóvenes participarían

**-Naruto me alegra que hayas aceptado comprometerte con mi hijo**-Mikoto esta muy emocionada

**-También estoy muy contento hijo**

**-Gracias papa, yo estoy feliz de unirme a la persona que amo**-mira a Naruto la cual se sonroja

**-Yo igual**-Naruto sonríe

**-No se hable mas yo te ayudare con el kimono y lo que debes hacer ese día**-se levanta para ir junto a Naruto a planear todo

**-pero por favor madre no lo vayas a asustar**

**-Claro**-se lleva a Naruto

**-Hijo esto que harás es un gran paso**

**-Si lo se por eso lo pensamos antes de tomar la decisión**

**-eso me alegra**-Fugaku estaba alegre por su hijo

**-después del vals del compromiso haremos el proceso para que el se convierta en vampiro**

**-se ve que ustedes ya tienen todo planeado **

**-si, ya no puedo esperar a estar con el juntos por la eternidad**-Sasuke estaba feliz

**-lo amas demasiado, se ve en tus ojos**

**-si**

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la cual Mikoto se encargaba de enseñarle lo que debía hacer en el vals, una semana en la que sus habilidades en el entrenamiento impuesto por su padre habían mejorado y ahora seguir un entrenamiento distinto, una semana en la cual Gaara lo había visitado pero como en la cita el zorrito evitaba que el se acercara así que sus planes para conquistarlo no estaban funcionando y una semana en la cual Sasuke y Narut sabían que eso los acercaba poco para estar juntos por la eternidad

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leerlo

. .56829


End file.
